Trapped Soul
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Update Final Chapter! Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan remaja yang urakan, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah re-inkarnasi dari putri keluarga pastor yang dibantai saat perang 100 tahun lalu! Bersama sahabat dan gurunya, ia berusaha membebaskan pangeran yang terkurung di Lawang Sewu! Warning : AU, First Fict, No Yaoi, T for bahasa yg gaje, OOC, n don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Trapped Soul Ch.1**_

By : Tobiagare Ryuuta

Ryuuta : "Hajimemashite! Watashi wa atarashii no Author desu!" *membungkuk*

Ichi : "woy! Lu ngomong bahasa Jepang apa bahasa planet Mars?"

Ryuuta : "gapapa dong, Chi. Terserah gw!"

Ichi : "dan gw juga mao protes!"

Ryuuta : "Protes knape?"

Ichi : "gw mao protes karna... KENAPA NIH FICT NYERITAIN TENTANG GW DAN DIA?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Hichi*

Hichi : "woy, gak usah protes kalee! Lagian juga masih untung lo soalnya nih bukan fict yaoi! Tpi fict friendship!"

Ryuuta : "Hehe... Bener tuh Chi. Lo harusnya bersyukur!"

Ichi : "ya tapi kenapa harus sama dia?"

Ryuuta : "soalnya Hichi tuh favorit gw! Gyaa~! Hicchi!" *Ngejar-ngejar Hichi*

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "ya udah deh, daripada kelamaan. Mendingan langsung aja baca fict garing n gaje dari author yang gaje dan juga sinting ini!"

Ryuuta : "Hicchi~"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Tolong..._

_Apa ada yang bisa mendengarku? Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, terlalu gelap disini._

_Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun... Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah dinginnya rantai yang mengikat seluruh tubuh ini, dan juga sebuah benda besar dan berat yang menggantung di bawah tubuhku ini._

_Jika kau bisa mendengarnya, Tolonglah aku,_

_Hime..._

Ichigo pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Air mukanya sedikit terkejut karena mimpi yang ia alami. Ya, sudah lebih dari seminggu ini ia bermimpi seseorang berbisik padanya, tapi tak tampak siapa yang berbisik padanya. Apalagi orang yang berbisik itu meminta tolong dan memanggilnya 'hime'(putri).

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Kapan mimpi buruk ini berakhir?" Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia bergegas memakai seragam sekolah dan melihat jam.

"Masih jam 7 kurang, mungkin gw bakal sarapan sambil nonton TV dulu." Ichigo pun mengambil sepotong roti serta segelas susu coklat hangat dan menonton acara favoritnya, _Spongebob Squarepants_.

"Wakakakak, dasar Patrick blo'on! Patung lilin malah dikasih nafas buatan!" Gelak Ichigo melihat tokoh favoritnya di serial spongebob yang mungkin sudah ia tonton beribu-ribu kali sambil menyuap roti ke mulutnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu apartemennya.

"Kurosaki-san! Sudah jam 7. Ayo pergi!" Ucap seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Ah, Zangetsu ya? Masuk saja. Dan jangan panggil gw 'kurosaki-san'! Lo 'kan sahabat gw!" Balas ichigo dengan mata yang masih menatap layar kaca. Pintu pun terbuka. Tampaklah seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata biru sapphire memakai seragam SMU Karakura, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Lo masih suka sama film anak-anak itu? Memalukan!" Ledek Zangetsu dengan tatapan yang meledek Ichigo.

"Aah, lo juga masih anak kecil 'kan? Buktinya lo lebih pendek dari gw!" Balas Ichigo dengan tatapan yang juga meledek kepada Zangetsu. memang, tinggi badan Zangetsu tidak lebih dari bahu Ichigo.

"Cih!" Decisnya. "Udahlah, cepetan abisin sarapan lo atau lo bakalan dimarahin Ochi-Sensei lagi gara-gara terlambat." Ujar Zangetsu mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mengingat kemarin dia dan Ichigo dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ochi-Sensei karena terlambat 1 menit masuk ke kelas.

"Iya, iya... Nih orang gak bisa ya liat sahabatnya lagi nyantai?" Gerutu Ichigo. Lalu ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan memakai sepatu, kemudian berangkat bersama Zangetsu.

Ichigo dan Zangetsu bersahabat sejak mereka kelas 2 SMP. Mereka bersahabat karena kesukaan yang sama, yaitu sama-sama menyukai film Spongebob dan sama-sama menyukai Patrick. Namun sejak kelas 1 SMA, Zangetsu tak lagi menyukai Spongebob karena sekarang dia telah menyukai satu band bernama AQUA TIMEZ.

"Heh, lo udah ngerjain PR sejarah belom?" Tanya Zangetsu pada Ichigo yang biasanya suka lupa ngerjain PR.

"Ya udahlah, gw 'kan udah gak pikun lagi!" Ucap Ichigo dengan kepercayaan diri yang setinggi menara pencakar langit(?). Tiba-tiba...

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun! Tensa-kun!" Teriak seorang cewek berambut oranye gelap panjang sambil menghampiri mereka.

"O-ohayou, Inoue!" Jawab Ichigo

"...jangan bilang kalo lo juga telat karena nonton film Spongebob, Inoue." Prediksi Zangetsu seakan-akan ia adalah peramal profesional tingkat desa(?).

"Ehehe, kok Tensa-kun bisa tau sih?" Cengir Inoue sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatel.

"Keliatan dari dandanan lo." Ucap Zangetsu singkat. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat dandanan Inoue yang lebih mirip orang baru bangun tidur daripada orang yang berangkat ke sekolah.

Mereka bertiga terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan. Inoue juga merupakan sahabat karib Ichigo dan Zangetsu dengan kesukaan yang sama, yaitu Spongebob dan AQUA TIMEZ. Mereka pun sampai di sekolah dan masuk di kelas yang sama, yaitu kelas 12-6 dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Tumben telat, Orihime. Biasanya lo dateng pagi-pagi." Sapa Tatsuki, wakil ketua murid kelas 12-6 sekaligus wakil pelatih dojo di SMU.

"Ehehe, maaf. Aku telat karena tadi malem aku nonton DVD Spongebob dari episode pertama sampe episode... Kalau gak salah episode 234. Hehe..." Cengir Inoue. Tatsuki, dan seluruh murid kelas 12-6 ber-jawdrop ria mendengar pernyataan Inoue. Tiba-tiba...

"Heh, cepet duduk! Ada guru baru!" Perintah Ishida, ketua kelas 12-6.

"Hee, bukan Ochi-Sensei?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Gak tau, pokoknya cepetan duduk!" Lalu seluruh murid 12-6 langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, guru baru itu pun masuk ke kelas. Murid-murid mulai berbisik karena penampilannya yang aneh. Guru itu laki-laki tapi mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang sepinggang, memakai syal berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memakai kalung bergantungkan salib yang ukurannya sedang dan kedua tangannya dibalut perban berwarna hitam. Guru itu pun menaruh tasnya di meja dan menurunkan syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hai, semua. apa kabar?" Sapa guru itu dengan gaya kalem. Spontan seluruh siswi kelas 12-6 _blushing_ melihat wajah guru baru yang tampan itu.

"Ka, Kakkoii na..." Ucap Tatsuki, Inoue, Rukia, dan seluruh siswi bersamaan. Sementara Zangetsu sempat terkejut melihat wajah guru baru itu.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Zangetsu?" Tanya Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-ah, tidak. Hanya saja... Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya." Timpal Zangetsu.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Siapakah guru baru itu? Dan kenapa Zangetsu terkejut? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, yokatta! Chap.1 dah selese! And gomen ya buat readers kalau fict-nya jelek n gaje, soalnya first fict sih, Hehe..." *ditimpuk kue(?) Sama readers*

Ichi : "kenapa disini gw jadi suka sama spongebob? Udah mah favoritnya si Patrick yang blo'onnya kebangetan lagi!"

Ryuuta : "gapapa donk! Oia, Zangetsu yang disini Tensa Zangetsu ya! Bukan si Juha Bach 1000 thun yang lalu!"

TenZan: "berarti masih mending gw. Tpi knapa disini gw suka sama Aqua Timez?"

Ryuuta : "gapapa donk! Aqua Timez 'kan band terfavorit gw! Kyaa~ Futoshi-ku~n..."

Ichi, Hichi, TenZan : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : "Oie, Ryuuta. Guru baru ntu sapa namanya?"

Ryuuta : "nanti gw kasih tau di chapter 2. Dia juga favorit gw looh! Coba aja lo tebak! Khehehe..."

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "ya udah deh, daripada nih author tambah sinting, langsung aja..."

All : *membungkuk bersama* "RnR, onegai-shimasu!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trapped Soul Ch.2**_

_**By : Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

Ryuuta : "Yaay! Chapter 2 Is Here~!"

Hichi : "Kok gw belom muncul?"

Ryuuta : "Ooh, sabar ya Hicchi! Nanti juga muncul kok. Tenang aja! Lagian 'kan di chapter 1 kmu udah jadi pembuka..." *ngelus-ngelus kepala Hicchi*

Ichi : "woy author sinting! Gw mao nanya!"

Ryuuta : "nanya apaan lagi?"

Ichi : "kenapa nih fict dikasih judul 'Trapped Soul'? Perasaan kagak nyambung sama ceritanya!"

Ryuuta : "alesannya nanti kalo udah sampe klimaks. Wahahaha! Ore, Sanjou!" *Bergaya Ala Sword Form Den-O*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "kok, jadi ke Kamen Rider Den-O?"

Ryuuta : "gomen, Gw lagi nonton DVD-nya! Seru loh!"

TenZan : "woy, Ryuuta! saatnya sesi bales review nih!"

Ryuuta : "oie, cepet bacain sapa aja yang nge-review!"

Hichi : "Nih, dari tasya27!"

Ryuuta : "Waah! Tasya-san bener! Omedetou! Tapi jangan kasih tau Ichi, ya! Biar dy cari tau sendiri! Iya, nih udah update. And... Yup, Benar! Aku pun saaangat suka sama Hicchi!" *meluk Hicchi dengan erat*

Hichi : "R-Ryuuta! Na-napaa~s!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Gomeen!"

All except Ryuuta & Hichi : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : "woy! Pertanyaan gw d chapter 1 belom dijawab!"

Ryuuta : "udah lah! Tar juga lo tau sapa tuh guru. Makanya, kalo penasaran banget jangan nambah manjangin sesi pembuka! Atau gue serang lo pake Hisatsuwaza gw!" *ngeluarin gun(?)-nya Den-O*

Hichi : "Haduuh... Si Ichi sama Ryuuta berantem lagi. Ya udah deh daripada ngedenger tuh 2 orang gaje berantem, silahkan dibaca chapter 2 nya~!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Guru baru itu pun masuk ke kelas. Murid-murid mulai berbisik karena penampilannya yang aneh. Guru itu laki-laki tapi mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang sepinggang, memakai syal berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memakai kalung bergantungkan salib yang ukurannya sedang dan kedua tangannya dibalut perban berwarna hitam. Guru itu pun menaruh tasnya di meja dan menurunkan syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hai, semua. apa kabar?" Sapa guru itu dengan gaya kalem. Spontan seluruh siswi kelas 12-6 _blushing_ melihat wajah guru baru yang tampan itu.

"Ka, Kakkoii na..." Ucap Tatsuki, Inoue, Rukia, dan seluruh siswi bersamaan. Sementara Zangetsu sempat terkejut melihat wajah guru baru itu.

"Hm? Lo kenapa, Zangetsu?" Tanya Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-ah, nggak. Cuman... Gue kayak pernah ngeliat dia dimana gituh." Timpal Zangetsu.

"Namaku Mugetsu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "...Kurosaki Mugetsu." Seketika, seluruh murid 12-6 melihat ke arah Ichigo, karena marga Ichigo yang mirip dengan guru baru itu, yaitu 'Kurosaki'.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo jutek

"Lo tuh bego ya, Kurosaki? Dia punya marga yang sama kayak lo! Masa' lo gak kenal sama dia?" Tanya Rukia setengah protes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah muka Mugetsu-sensei.

"Ehem!" Dehem Mugetsu-sensei mencairkan suasana. "Cukup panggil aku Mugetsu-sensei, dan aku paling gak suka kalau ada murid yang memanggilku dengan kata pengganti orang ketiga sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah wajahku." Ucapnya tegas sambil memberikan death-glarenya. Seluruh murid pun hening dalam seketika.

'Gila! Nih guru walaupun cool tapi nusuk banget!' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku disini untuk menggantikan Ochi-sensei yang cuti untuk pergi tugas di Papua New Guinea. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya!" Lanjut Mugetsu-sensei. "Ya, baiklah. Sekarang aku akan memeriksa PR sejarah kalian." Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan mengambil cambuk kecil berwarna hitam.

"Perlu diingat, bahwa cara pembelajaranku tidak seperti Ochi-sensei. Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas, tangannya akan kucambuk pelan dengan cambuk yang kupegang ini!" Jelas Mugetsu-sensei. Lalu Mugetsu-sensei pun berjalan mengelilingi kelas. Ichigo merasa lega karena semalam, dia punya firasat untuk mengerjakan PR sejarahnya yang biasanya tidak dia kerjakan sama sekali.

Kali ini, sudah sekitar 15 siswa termasuk Rukia dan Ikkaku yang terkena hukumannya Mugetsu-sensei. Kini Mugetsu-sensei mendekati bangku Ichigo dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang hangat.

"Nah, Ichi. Boleh kulihat buku PR-mu?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei dengan senyum hangatnya yang mungkin bisa membuat siswi-siswi kelas 12-6 pingsan. Spontan Ichigo mengeluarkan buku PR dari kolong mejanya sambil berpikir karena ia penasaran. 'Kenapa nih guru manggil gue 'Ichi'? Padahal 'kan kenalan juga belom!' Batinnya.

"Hm... Bagus. Akhirnya kau mengerjakan PR-mu. Kudengar dari Ochi-sensei kalo kamu termasuk murid yang paling malas mengerjakan PR" ucap Mugetsu-sensei sambil menandatangani buku PR Ichigo. "Ini. Lebih rajin lagi ya, Ichi." Tegurnya sambil tersenyum hangat lagi. Inoue yang duduk tepat di belakang Ichigo hampir tepar karena tak sengaja melihat senyuman hangat Mugetsu-sensei.

"K-KYAAAA~!" Jerit Inoue yang hampir pingsan karena senyuman Mugetsu-sensei. Seluruh murid 12-6 pun melirik ke arah Inoue dengan tatapan aneh dan khawatir.

"L-lo kenapa, Orihime?! Orihime!" Tanya Tatsuki setengah khawatir sambil menghampiri Inoue dengan terburu-buru.

"Ka-Ka-Ka..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-Kakkoii, na..." Gagap Inoue sampai akhirnya ia tepar dengan wajah _blushing_. Sementara Tatsuki dan seluruh murid 12-6 termasuk Mugetsu-sensei ber-jawdrop melihat Inoue tepar.

"Mu-mungkin sebaiknya dia dibawa ke UKS, Arisawa-san." Usul Mugetsu-sensei sambil tetap sweatdrop. Bayangkan saja, ada seorang murid cewek yang pingsan hanya karena melihat gurunya tersenyum. Lalu Tatsuki dan Chizuru menggotong Inoue ke UKS.

"Nah, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan." Ujar Mugetsu-sensei mencairkan suasana. Lalu Mugetsu-sensei menghampiri meja Zangetsu yang tepat berada di samping meja Ichigo.

"Ehem!" Dehemnya kepada Zangetsu. "Boleh liat buku PR-nya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum seperti di meja Ichigo sebelumnya. Sementara Zangetsu menatap Mugetsu-sensei dengan tatapan yang kaget, sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Hm? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Tensa-san?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei sembari tetap tersenyum hangat.

"Kau... Kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya 'kan..."

"Hoo... Sepertinya kau daritadi melamun ya, Zangetsu? 'Kan tadi sudah kubilang aku disini karena menggantikan..."

"GUE GAK NANYAIN ITU, MUGETSU BAKA!" Teriak Zangetsu sehingga membuat murid kelas 12-6 kaget. Terang saja. Zangetsu dikenal sebagai orang berkepala dingin yang sangat jarang bicara. Jadi pantas saja jika murid 12-6 kaget mendengar Zangetsu berteriak sekasar itu kepada seorang guru.

"Za-Zangetsu!" Kaget Ichigo. Zangetsu pun melihat ke arah penjuru kelas. Seluruh murid memperhatikannya. Ia pun tertunduk lemas sambil menyerahkan buku PR-nya di kolong mejanya.

"Maaf, aku kelewatan Mugetsu-sensei..." Ucapnya pelan. Mugetsu-sensei hanya tersenyum melihat Zangetsu yang sedang tertunduk lemas. Lalu ia menandatangani buku PR Zangetsu dan memberinya bungkusan kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Itu hadiah untuk orang yang PR-nya betul semua. Ichi dan Ishida-san juga dapet kok, periksa aja kolong mejanya." Jawab Mugetsu-sensei sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia kembali ke mejanya dan menaruh kembali cambuk kecil itu di tasnya.

"Ya, pelajaran sampai disini. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei sembari duduk di bangkunya dan melipat tangannya yang terbalut perban hitam. Lalu seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya. "Oke, siapa namamu?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Na-nama saya Nanairo Rakugaki!" Jawab siswi itu gugup.

"Hmm... Nama yang unik, mirip dengan nama album band kesukaan saya. Mau bertanya apa, Nanairo-san?"

"Ah, e-etto... Mu-Mugetsu-sensei, tahun ini usianya berapa?" Tanya Nanairo ragu-ragu. Mugetsu-sensei pun menghela nafas dan langsung tersenyum kepada Nanairo.

"...Tahun ini umurku 23 tahun, Nanairo-san." Jawabnya sehingga seluruh siswi 12-6 pun bersorak gembira. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Sensei udah punya pacar belum? Atau tunangan?" Tanya seorang siswi di belakang Nanairo.

"...Belum tuh, belum ada yang cocok sih..." Balasnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Dan itu pun membuat siswi 12-6 tambah gembira. "Baiklah, sekedar pengumuman nih, Hari jum'at nanti khusus kelas ini akan diadakan tour, jadi persiapkan diri kalian karena tour ini juga penting untuk ujian sejarah nanti." Ujar Mugetsu-sensei.

"Lalu..." Lanjutnya. "Aku akan memilih 2 murid disini yang akan menjadi pemimpin regu, yaitu..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, dan Tensa Zangetsu."

Spontan Ichigo dan Zangetsu pun terkejut. Memang, di kelas 12-6 mereka dan Ishida-lah yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi kenapa harus Ichigo?

"Tu-tunggu Mugetsu-sensei! Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya masih ada Ishida?" Protes Ichigo sambil menggebrakkan meja tanda dia tak setuju.

"Ishida tuh pengurus OSIS, jadi dia bakalan bantuin aku buat nyiapin biaya administrasi." Ucap Mugetsu-sensei. "Dan siapkan mental kalian sekuat mungkin, ya?"

"Me-memang kita akan kemana, Mugetsu-sensei?" Tanya Zangetsu. Mugetsu-sensei pun diam sejenak dan menyeringai.

"Lawang Sewu, Semarang, Indonesia." Tegas Mugetsu-sensei. Seluruh murid pun penasaran dengan tempat bernama 'Lawang Sewu' itu, kecuali Ichigo dan Zangetsu

"LA-LAWANG SEWU?" Teriak mereka berdua. Namun anehnya, setelah mengucapkan kata 'lawang sewu', Ichigo malah pingsan!

GUBRAAAK!

"I-Ichigo! Lo kenapa? Ichigo! Ichigo!" Teriak Zangetsu.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Kau baik-baik saja? Kurosaki!" Teriak Ishida bersamaan dengan semua murid. Suasana menjadi panik. Sementara Mugetsu-sensei... Dia hanya menyeringai.

_'__Ya__, inilah saatnya kau mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, Imouto...'_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Kenapa Ichigo Pingsan setelah mendengar kata 'Lawang Sewu'? Dan apa maksud 'jati diri sebenarnya' yang dibatinkan Mugetsu-sensei? Akan dibahas di chapter yang berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "yaay! Chapter 2 fini~sh! Sekarang..."

Ichi : "woy, author geblek! Napa gw pingsan setelah denger kata 'lawang sewu'? Tau aja kagak!"

Ryuuta : "Heh, lo tuh bisa gak sih nggak nge-interrupt kata-kata gw? Tar gw ganti loh posisi lo sama si Ishida!"

Ichi : *diam seribu kata*

Ryuuta : "oie, gw bakal adain sayembara nih... Siapa yang bisa jawab apa hubungan keluarga Mugetsu-sensei n Ichi, gw bakal ngedenger pendapat darinya tampa protes sedikit pun! And siapa tw bisa gw masukin ke chapter selanjutnya, kecuali yang berbau 'love' karna ini adalah fict friendship! Wuahahaha!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Ryuuta : "Oke, sekarang gw bakal nge-interview si guru baru alias Mugetsu-sensei! Kyaa~! Mugetsu!"

Mugen : "Heheh... Hai, readers. Aku guru baru pengganti Ochi-sensei di fict ini. Salam kenal!"

TenZan : "HAH! Lo ngapain disini, Mugetsu Baka!" *death-glare mode on*

Mugen : *kaget setengah mati* "wo-woy, kok kamu natapnya kayak gitu sih?"

TenZan : "jangan pura-pura sopan gituh lo! Gara-gara lo, gw harus rela lenyap jadi buih demi munculnya lo!"

Mugen : "Ta-tapi Zangetsu, ntu kan masa lalu!"

TenZan : "Bodo amat! Pokonya sekarang gw mao balas dendam sama lo! Ciaa~t!" *Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu Mode On*

Ryuuta : "Huwe~! Hicchi-ku diambiil!" *Nangis Mode On*

Mugen : "haduuh, kenape gw disini jadi sial, ya? Ya udah deh sebagai akhir kata... Silahkan RnR fict ini ya! Gw mao kabur sebelum badan gw terkoyak sama pedangnya Zangetsu, Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trapped Soul Ch.3**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 3 is here! Muahahahaha!" *bergaya ala Don Kanonji*

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : "Ryuuta! Bales tuh review!"

Ryuuta : "woh, okey, okey! Sapa yang mo bacain?"

Mugen : "gw aja! Nih dari tasya27 lagi!"

Ryuuta : "Huwe~! Tasya-san bener lagi! Omedetou~! Sbagei reward-nya, aku bakalan dengerin apapun request dari Tasya-san! Kecuali yang berbau 'love', ya! Muehehehe..."

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Hichi : "ah... Ryuuta, kudenger chapter 3 ini, sedikit misterius. Kenapa?"

Ryuuta : "yupz! Kau benar sekali, Hicchi! Di chap. 3 ini, akan mengungkap kenapa Ichigo pingsan setelah mendengar kata 'lawang sewu'!"

Mugen : "Terus? Alesan gw nyengir-nyengir gak jelas itu apaan?"

Ryuuta : "ya itu juga bakal dibahas, n mungkin ni fict bakalan panjang, ya?"

All except Ryuuta : *ber-sweatdrop ria*

TenZan : "ya udah deh, daripada kelamaan, langsung aja baca chapter 3-nya, ya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Baiklah, sekedar pengumuman nih, Hari jum'at nanti khusus kelas ini akan diadakan tour, jadi persiapkan diri kalian karena tour ini juga penting untuk ujian sejarah nanti."

"Lalu..." Lanjutnya. "Siapkan mental kalian sekuat mungkin, ya?"

"Me-memang kita akan kemana, Mugetsu-sensei?" Tanya Zangetsu. Mugetsu-sensei pun diam sejenak dan menyeringai.

"Lawang Sewu, Semarang, Indonesia." Tegas Mugetsu-sensei. Seluruh murid pun penasaran dengan tempat bernama 'Lawang Sewu' itu, kecuali Ichigo dan Zangetsu

"LA-LAWANG SEWU?" Teriak mereka berdua. Namun anehnya, setelah mengucapkan kata 'lawang sewu', Ichigo malah pingsan!

GUBRAAAK!

"I-Ichigo! Lo kenapa? Ichigo! Ichigo!" Teriak Zangetsu.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Kau baik-baik saja? Kurosaki!" Teriak Ishida bersamaan dengan semua murid. Suasana menjadi panik. Sementara Mugetsu-sensei... Dia hanya menyeringai.

"Cih, Nih orang bego banget sih! Pingsan pas jam pelajaran terakhir! Coba kalo kayak Inoue tadi pas di tengah pelajaran! Udah mah beratnya kayak kudanil lagi!" Gerutu Zangetsu yang sebenarnya tau kenapa Ichigo pingsan. Ichigo hendak dibawa ke UKS, namun Mugetsu-sensei tak mengizinkannya.

"Jangan dibawa ke UKS, kasihan dia kalo sampe sendirian di sekolah. Lebih baik masukkan dia ke mobilku. Aku akan mengantarnya ke apartemennya." Ucap Mugetsu-sensei, tiba-tiba Zangetsu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti saat Mugetsu-sensei memeriksa buku PR-nya.

"Aku ikut, karna aku tau dimana kamar Ichigo."

"Baiklah, Zangetsu. Cepat bawa dia ke mobil!" Perintahnya. Lalu Zangetsu, Ishida dan Mugetsu-sensei menggotong Ichigo masuk menuju mobil Mugetsu-sensei yang lebih mirip mobil pengantar jenazah(?) Daripada daripada mobil yang normal.

"Ergh... Mugetsu-sensei..." Panggil Ishida.

"Ya, kenapa Ishida-san?"

"A-apa bener ini mobil anda? Mobilnya, lebih mirip dengan..." Gugup Ishida karena dia mengangkut Ichigo menuju 'mobil pengangkut jenazah' milik Mugetsu-sensei.

"Mirip dengan apa, Ishida-san?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, Mugetsu-sensei." Lalu mereka bertiga pun memasukkan Ichigo yang pingsan ke jok belakang mobil Mugetsu-sensei. Lalu mugetsu-sensei masuk ke jok pengemudi dan Zangetsu ke jok penumpang di sebelah Mugetsu-sensei.

"Kau mau ikut, Ishida-san?" Tawar Mugetsu-sensei

"Ah, tidak usah Mugetsu-sensei. Soalnya aku piket hari ini. Ja nee, Mugetsu-sensei, Tensa-san!" Pamit Ishida sambil buru-buru kembali ke kelas. Dengan segera Mugetsu-sensei menancap gas dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Ichigo.

Sepanjang jalan, Zangetsu terus menatap curiga kepada Mugetsu-sensei. Sementara yang ditatap hanya santai memperhatikan jalan sambil mengemudi

'Orang ini... Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Padahal menurut ouji-sama harusnya...' Batinnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei. "Apa kau berfikir kalo harusnya aku udah mati karna perang 100 tahun lalu, Tensa Zangetsu? Atau, _Cure Priest_?"

"!" Zangetsu langsung terkejut mendengar kata-kata Mugetsu-sensei. Mata biru sapphire-nya terbelalak. Dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. 'K-kenapa dia tau apa yang gw pikirin? Terus, kenapa dia tau kalo gw _Cure Priest_? Padahal 'kan gw _Cure Priest_ generasi ke-15!' Batinnya sekali lagi.

"Kau... Jangan seenaknya ngebaca pikiran gue cuma karena lo adalah _Mugen Priest_, Mugetsu!" Teriak Zangetsu yang sudah kesal karena pikirannya terus menerus dibaca oleh Mugetsu-sensei. Mugetsu-sensei hanya tersenyum dan mengaktifkan _Auto-Pilot._

_"_Baik, baik. Aku menyerah. Aku akan mengatakan kenapa aku disini. Karena itu jangan bunuh aku dengan senjata di kantong celanamu itu." Ucap Mugetsu-sensei sambil menunjuk ke kantong celana seragam Zangetsu. Pertama Zangetsu menatap curiga Mugetsu-sensei. Tapi lama-lama ia menghilangkan pandangannya kepada Mugetsu-sensei dan membuang mukanya.

"Katakan apapun yang kau tau!" Acuh Zangetsu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan inti misinya saja ya!"

"Inti misi? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku disini karena tiga misi, yaitu..." Jelasnya sambil menunjukkan 3 jarinya ke hadapan muka Zangetsu. "Memecahkan misteri Lawang Sewu, membebaskan pangeran yang terkurung di sel inti disana, dan..."

"Membangkitkan ingatan Imouto. Kau juga tau kan kalo ingatannya itu harus dibangkitkan?"

Zangetsu sedikit kaget. Memang, tugas dari ouji-sama-nya adalah menjaga Ichigo hingga ingatannya kembali pulih, tapi ia belum bisa menerimanya karna waktunya yang terlalu cepat.

"...kupikir masih 1-2 tahun lagi, ternyata..." Ucap Zangetsu lesu. Mugetsu-sensei hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengendarai 'mobil pengangkut jenazah'-nya secara manual.

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Identitas asli Mugetsu-sensei dan Zangetsu terkuak! Dan siapakah 'pangeran' yang disebut oleh Mugetsu? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Hore! Chap.3 fini~sh! Walopun idenya agak mentok dikit gara-gara ide bikin fict Kureiji no Yujin. Tpi akhirnya beres juga chap.3! Tpi kayanya chapter ini agak pendek, ya?"

TenZan : "_Cure Priest_, bukannya itu artinya pastor penyembuh, ya? Jadi, gw pastor yang lemah dong!"

Ryuuta : "Hah? Kata siapa?"

Hichi : "kok gw belom muncul juga?"

Ryuuta : "lo udah muncul tao! Nee, ada question lgi niih... Questionnya ada di atas, ya... Siapa 'pangeran' yang dimaksud Mugetsu-sensei? Yo, monggo dijawab! Hehe..."

Ichi : "...sekarang gw ngerti kenapa nih fict dikasih judul 'Trapped Soul', tapi napa yang 'trapped'-nya 'soul' gw?!"

Hichi : "woy, lo darimana aja Chi? Pantesan setengah sesi penutup chap.2 ma pembuka chap. Ini sepi. Yah, walau ada yang ribut bentar..." *melirik ke arah TenZan n Mugen*

Ichi : "gw abis balik ke rumah gw gara-gara bapak gw yang blo'onnya kaya si Patrick itu nelponin gw mulu, tapi anehnya gw nemu hollow ungu aneh ini di kamar gw lagi nari-nari break dance gak jelas gituh..."

Ryuutaros : "udah gw bilang gw bukan hollow! Gw imajin! Lo mao gw tembak ya? Gw gak denger jawaban lo!"

Ryuuta : *berbalik badan* "Kyaa~! Ryuutaros Gun Form Den-O! Taose yo! Kotae wa kitte nai!" *Bergaya Ala Gun Form Den-O*

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Mugen : "kok, jadi muncul tokoh Kamen Rider Den-O sih? Ya udahlah daripada nih sesi makin kaco, silahkan RnR-nya buat fict ini ya! Onegai-shimasu!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trapped Soul Ch.4**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Nee Minna! Chapter 4 is here~! And di sesi pembuka chapter ini, gw mao ngenalin satu tokoh yang naek pangkat, yaitu... Ishida Uryuu! Tepuk tangan!" *prok prok prok*

Ishida : "Ma-maksud lo naek pangkat apaan, Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : "Ya, tadinya tuh gw mo bikin lo cuma jadi tokoh sampingan doang. Eh, karna lo dapet ntu bungkusan dari Mugetsu, jadinya gw naekin pangkat lo jadi tokoh utama!"

Ishida : *sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga*

Hichi : "woy, bales tuh review!"

Ryuuta : "wuoh, iya! Sapa yang mo bacain ngacung!"

Ishida : "gw aja deh! Nih, dari tasya27."

Ryuuta : "jiaa~h! Good Idea, Tasya-san! Demo, mungkin idenya bakal di-post di chap 5 ato 6 yo! Soale perjalanannya kan puaanjaaaang bangeet! Hwehehe..."

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : "Woy, Ryuuta! Sekarang nih fict ngebahas tentang apaan?!"

Ryuuta : "wey, tumben lo gak manggil gw 'author sinting', Dah insap lo? Oia, di chapter 4 ini ngebahas tentang perjalanan ke Lawang Sewu. And bakal banyak banget ke-OOC-an yang suangaat jenius."

TenZan : "maksud lo?"

Hichi : "gw muncul gak disini?"

Ryuuta : "Iya, lo muncul Hicchi... Tenang aja!"

Mugen : "Woy, tumben lo gak masukin karakter dari dunia(?) lain di chapter ini?!"

Ryuuta : "Wuehehe, liat aja nanti. Oia, langsung aja ya! Yo cap cuus!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"_Baik, baik. Aku menyerah. Aku akan mengatakan kenapa aku disini. Karena itu jangan bunuh aku dengan senjata di kantong celanamu itu!" Ucap Mugetsu-sensei sambil menunjuk ke kantong celana seragam Zangetsu. Pertama Zangetsu menatap curiga Mugetsu-sensei. Tapi lama-lama ia menghilangkan pandangannya kepada Mugetsu-sensei dan membuang mukanya.

"Katakan apapun yang kau tau!" Acuh Zangetsu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan inti misinya saja ya!"

"Inti misi? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku disini karena tiga misi, yaitu..." Jelasnya sambil menunjukkan 3 jarinya ke hadapan muka Zangetsu. "Memecahkan misteri lawang sewu, membebaskan pangeran yang terkurung di sel inti disana, dan..."

"Membangkitkan ingatan Imouto. Kau juga tau kan kalo ingatannya itu harus dibangkitkan?"

Zangetsu sedikit kaget. Memang, tugas dari ouji-sama-nya adalah menjaga Ichigo hingga ingatannya kembali pulih, tapi ia belum bisa menerimanya karna waktunya yang terlalu cepat.

"...kupikir masih 1-2 tahun lagi, ternyata..." Ucap Zangetsu lesu. Mugetsu-sensei hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mengendarai 'mobil pengangkut jenazah'-nya secara manual.

"Belok kemana, Zangetsu?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei ketika mencapai pertigaan.

"...kiri." Ucap Zangetsu lesu. Dan Mugetsu-sensei bisa tahu kenapa Zangetsu selesu itu. Memang berat, mengingat bahwa Zangetsu dan Ichigo bersahabat akrab sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Jadi pantas saja jika Zangetsu selesu itu. Karna ia tahu, jika ingatan Ichigo 100 tahun lalu dikembalikan, ada resiko bahwa ia akan kehilangan memorinya saat ini, atau resiko yang lebih buruk lagi, yaitu...

Mati.

"...Mugetsu-sama..." Panggilnya "Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga nyawa Hime-sama, jika dia mati saat ritual pengembalian memori, maka..."

"Bunuhlah aku..."

Mugetsu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Zangetsu. Sepanjang yang diketahuinya, Ia tak pernah mendengar Zangetsu berbicara senekat itu. Ia ingin menegur Zangetsu, namun karena Zangetsu tampaknya sedang males diajak ngobrol, Mugetsu-sensei merasa dia lebih baik diam daripada nanti dia dibunuh oleh Zangetsu.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di apartemen dan berhasil menggotong Ichigo yang beratnya udah kayak kudanil yang lagi hamil 9 bulan. Setelah menidurkan tubuh Ichigo di kasurnya, Mugetsu-sensei langsung beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Ketika hendak memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba Zangetsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berapa lama dia akan pingsan?" Tanya Zangetsu dengan nada serius. Mugetsu-sensei hanya tersenyum dan melepas genggaman Zangetsu dari jasnya.

"5 hari, waktu yang cukup sampai keberangkatan kita ke Lawang Sewu." Balas Mugetsu-sensei. "Jaga dia baik-baik ya, Zangetsu..."

"...Baik, Mugetsu-sama..."

5 hari kemudian, seperti yang diucapkan Mugetsu-sensei, Ichigo siuman dari pingsannya. Begitu siuman, ia melihat Zangetsu sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam 2 tas yang berbeda.

"Za-Zangetsu..." Panggil Ichigo pelan. Segera Zangetsu pergi ke dapur dan memberinya segelas air mineral. "Ni dimana? Terus napa lo disini?"

"Di kamar lo. Lo gak inget kalo lo itu pingsan di sekolah? Mugetsu-sensei sama gw tao yang cape-cape ngangkatin lo yang beratnya kaya kudanil lagi hamil!" Gerutu Zangetsu sambil memberikan air mineral kepada Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Maaf ya, Zangetsu. Oh ya, kamu mo kemana kemasin barang-barang? Mo pindah apartemen?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah 2 tas yang disiapkan Zangetsu.

"Ya ampyuun!" Pekik Zangetsu seperti banci era taun 80-an kejepit pintu(?) sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Hello! Lo lupa ya? Kita 'kan mao study tour ke Indonesia hari ini! Hayo, lo 'kan selama ini pingsan. Untung gw dah belajar bahasa Indonesia yang tepat dan benar. Jadi kalo gak ngerti lo nanya aja ke gw. Ngerti?"

"Siap, bos!" Tegas Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sikap hormat kepada Zangetsu seakan Zangetsu adalah komandan perang antar kampung(?).

"Baiklah, sekarang cepetan mandi dan siapin apa aja yang lo bawa!"

Ichigo pun pergi ke kamar mandi secepat kilat. Lalu 5 menit kemudian dia udah siap dengan T-shirt kuning bergambar muka close-up Spongebob dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, sementara Zangetsu memakai kaos hitam bertuliskan grafitti "Carpe Diem" dan celana jeans 3/4 berwarna merah dan hitam. Mereka pun segera menyandang ransel masing-masing dan pergi menuju Bandara Karakura.

Begitu sampai di bandara, mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Rukia, dan Mugetsu-sensei.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun! Tensa-kun!" Sapa Inoue dengan semangat 45(?)-nya.

"Ohayou, Inoue."

"Lo udah baikan, Kurosaki?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, thanks ya udah do'ain gw, Minna."

"Kurosaki, kau bawa bingkisan kecil yang dikasih Mugetsu-sensei gak?" Tanya Ishida. Sejenak Ichigo terlihat bingung. Namun 30 detik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Ishida.

"Waks! Mati gw! Kayaknya gw gak bawa deh, Ishida!" Panik Ichigo. Yap, saat Ichigo pingsan Mugetsu-sensei menyuruh Ishida dan Zangetsu untuk membawa bingkisan yang diberikannya saat menilai PR sejarah. Jadi wajar aja kalo dia gak bawa.

"Haah... Jangan panik gitu, Ichigo! Nih, bingkisan yang punya lo gw bawa juga!" Ujar Zangetsu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kecil milik Ichigo.

"Ah, elo bikin panik aja! Demo, Arigatou Zangetsu." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Yak, karena ini sudah jam 9, langsung saja kita pergi ke Indonesia, Siaap?" Semangat Mugetsu-sensei. Awalnya murid 12-6 pangling melihat Mugetsu-sensei, sebab sensei yang terkenal selalu memakai baju serba panjang dan hitam itu, kini memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek bertuliskan 'Aqua Timez' lengkap dengan huruf katakana dan semua judul lagunya serta celana pendek berwarna hitam. Tak lupa dengan dandanan khasnya, yaitu syal, kalung salib, dan perban hitam yang menutupi lengannya. 'Nih guru kayaknya kagak bisa dandan, ya?' Batin Ichigo

"Si-SIAA~P!" Semangat murid 12-6 serentak. Lalu mereka semua masuk ke pesawat. Saat hendak memasuki pesawat, pundak Zangetsu ditepuk oleh Mugetsu-sensei.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadap tour ini. Tetaplah di sebelah Imouto, Zangetsu." Bisik Mugetsu-sensei kepada sang _Cure Priest_ itu.

"Haah, tak perlu diberitahu pun aku akan selalu waspada, Mugetsu-sama..." Lalu mereka pun menaiki pesawat. Setelah 3 jam berada di atas udara, dengan kehebohan di sana-sini akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara Internasional Adisucipto, Yogyakarta. Rombongan 12-6 pun turun dari pesawat dengan berbagai kondisi. Ada yang senang, ada yang terlihat ketakutan, malah ada yang kelihatannya habis mabok.

"Yak, bagaimana perasaan kalian?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Namun jika dilihat dari wajah murid-murid 12-6, sepertinya bermacam-macam perasaan yang mereka rasakan. "Ya sudah, sekarang bawa tas kalian dan kita akan naek bis selama semalaman, siap?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei dengan logat yang takkan diduga oleh siapapun, yaitu logat khas jawa(?).

"Nee, Mugetsu-sensei! Maaf, tapi anda ngomong bahasa apaan tuh?" Tanya Ishida sambil ngacungin tangan dan ngebenerin kacamatanya.

"Ni tuh logat asli sini. Aku lupa bilang kalo kita harus belajar logat asli sini dulu. Makanya kalo ada yang gak ngerti cukup tanya padaku, yo! Dah cukup? Ayo berangkat!" Dan mereka pun berbondong-bondong naek bis, tanpa menyadari ada sesosok mahkluk yang mengamati Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

_"...Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hime..."_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Perjalanan menuju Lawang Sewu dimulai! Seperti apakah ke-OOC-an super jenius dri Ichigo DKK? N siapakah makhluk yg mengamati Ichigo? Akan dibahas di chapter brikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Yosha! Chapter 4 fini~sh!"

Mugen : "kok gw jdi ngomong logat jawa gituh sih?"

Ryuuta : "biarin! Kalo bukan lo siapa lagi yg bkaln ngomong logat ntu? Oie, gw ngasih sayembara lagi nih... Question-nya, siapa makhluk yang ngamatin Ichi sambil nyengir ntu? Yo, monggo dijawab!"

Ichi : "oey, Ryuuta! Kok gw pake baju Spongebob sih? Gak ada yg kerenan dikit apa?"

Ryuuta : "biarin! 'Kan elo disini maniaknya Spongebob, Ichigo-hime..."

Ichi : "berhenti manggil gw 'hime'! Gw tuh cowok!"

Hichi : "tpi kn dsini lw ceritany re-inkarnasi dri seorng putri pastor."

Ichi : "iya sih, oie Ryuuta. Tuh cowok cakep d blakang lo sapa? Ko' kayanya gw pernah liat deh..."

TenZan : "iye, gw kayaknya kenal deh..."

Hichi : "Ah! dia 'kan..."

Mugen : "woy, Zangetsu! Masa' lo gak kenal? Dy Futoshi Kawasaki! Vokalis Aqua Timez!"

Ryuuta : "B-beneran? " *nengok ke belakang* "K-Kyaa~! Futoshii~!" *langsung tepar di tempat*

Futoshi : *sweatdrop* "lah, kok tepar? Padahal 'kan dy yang ngundang gw?"

TenZan : "dy tuh AquaFanz, sama kaya gw. Jdi wajar kalo dy tepar liat lo! Tapi tenang, gw punya cara kok bwt ngebanguninnya"

Futoshi : "gimana caranya?"

TenZan : *ngedeketin telinga Ryuuta* "woe, Ryuuta! Gambar 23-12-2011 lo dihapus ma Mugetsu!"

Ryuuta : "hah? Apa? Gambar gw? Mugetsu!" *ngamuk-ngamuk ngejar Mugetsu*

Mugen : "huwee~! Ampuun! Gw gak ngehapus tuh gambar! Suer! Gyaa~!" *ngibrit*

Futoshi : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : "oe, Zangetsu. '23-12-2011' ntu apaan?"

TenZan : "tanya aja ke si Ryuuta! Itupun kalo dy mao ngomong!"

Futoshi : "Nee, gw 'kan kesini karna diundang. Ya udah deh. Akhir kata dari gw, Futoshi Kawasaki. Silahkan RnR nih chapter!" *tersenyum manis*

Ryuuta : *ngerem mendadak* "Kyaa~! gw foto dulu ah~!" *jepret!* "nah, udah deh. Woy, Mugetsu! Jangan lari lo ya!" *kembali ngejar Mugetsu*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trapped Soul Ch. 5**_

Ryuuta : "hooray! Chapter 5 is here~!"

Mugen : "heh! Author geblek! Cepetan minta maaf ke gw! Gambar lo kan gak gw hapus!"

Ryuuta : "haah... Iya, iya gw minta maaf! Puas lo?"

Hichi : "Ryuuta! Review tuh, Review! Bales gih!"

Ryuuta : "waah, iya ya! Sapa yang mo bacain acungin tangan! Muehehehe..."

TenZan : "gw yang baca! Dari Tasya-chan lagi nih!"

Ryuuta : "huooh, gapapa toh. Bakal kujawab. '23-12-2011' ntu adalah gambar yang ngenalin aku ke Hicchi, sekaligus gambar Hicchi yang terkeren di koleksi-ku! Kyaa~! N untuk yang ngamatin Ichigo DKK ntu adalah pangeran Hicchi-nya sendiri, soale dy adalah pangeran skaligus Mugen Priest, sama kaya Mugetsu-sensei. Tapi dy juga stengah vampire. Jadi dy bisa ngontrolin rohnya sesuka hati. Etto, kepanjangan ya? Gomen na kalo kepanjangan..."

Mugen : *jawdrop* "bukan kepanjangan lagi, tapi panjang buaangets! Buset deh! Lo mao ngebales review apa ngebangun jalan tol?"

Ryuuta : "Hehe, 'kan gw-nya juga dah minta maap!"

Ichi : "oe, Ryuuta! Nih chapter nyeritain apaan?"

Ryuuta : "eh, Ichigo-hime! chapter ini nyeritain lanjutan perjalanan kemaren. N gw bakalan nyisipin 1 OC nanti..."

TenZan : "sapa? Si Nanairo bukan?"

Ryuuta : "bukaan! Ini OC baru tao! N gomen na, request dari Tasya-chan mungkin dipost di chapter 6, soale di chapter 5, Ichi bakal ngalemin mimpi yang chuukup puanjaang!"

Hichi : "disini gw muncul gak?"

Ryuuta : "woy, lo tuh udah muncul dari chapter 1!"

Mugen : "gw denger bintang tamu kali ini dari sini ya?"

Ryuuta : yups! Dirimu benar, Mugetsu! 100 untukmu dan 1000 untukku! Wuahahaha!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : "ya udah deh, daripada ini author makin sarap n makin liar, langsung aja nyemplung ke chapter 5. Let's Check It Out!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Yak, bagaimana perasaan kalian?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Namun jika dilihat dari wajah murid-murid 12-6, sepertinya bermacam-macam perasaan yang mereka rasakan. "Ya sudah, sekarang bawa tas kalian dan kita akan naek bis selama semalaman, siap?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei dengan logat yang takkan bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun, yakni logat khas jawa(?).

"Nee, Mugetsu-sensei! Maaf, tapi anda ngomong bahasa apaan tuh?" Tanya Ishida sambil ngacungin tangan dan ngebenerin kacamatanya.

"Ni tuh logat asli sini. Aku lupa bilang kalo kita harus belajar logat asli sini dulu. Makanya kalo ada yang gak ngerti cukup tanya padaku, yo! Dah cukup? Ayo berangkat!" Dan mereka pun berbondong-bondong naek bis, tanpa menyadari ada sesosok mahkluk yang mengamati Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

_'...Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hime...'_

"Hei, jangan berebut! Kursinya udah dikasih nama, loh!" Teriak Ishida kepada murid 12-6 karna suasana yang bisa dibilang 'ramai'. Namun teriakan Ishida sepertinya tak dihiraukan. Sebab walau sudah diperingatkan, murid-murid 12-6 tetep rebutan kursi.

"Hei kalian!" Geram Tatsuki. Seluruh murid 12-6 pun langsung diam dan menoleh ke arah Tatsuki. "Duduklah dengan tenang! Kursinya tuh udah dikasih nama masing-masing! Kalo masih ada yang protes, GUE TENDANG LO MAKE TENDANGAN BERPUTAR GUE! PAHAM?!"

Murid 12-6 pun langsung ciut begitu mendengarnya. Mengingat Tatsuki adalah wakil ketua dojo di SMU, sekaligus menjadi siswi SMU terkuat kedua di Jepang walaupun dengan lengan kirinya yang patah saat berlatih.

"Ma-makasih, Arisawa."

"Gapapa kok, ntu kan tugas gw sebagai wakil lo, Ishida! Hehe..." Cengir Tatsuki. Lalu dia duduk di bangkunya. Sementara Ichigo dan Zangetsu yang tadi melihat Tatsuki mengamuk hanya ber-sweatdrop ria saat Tatsuki melewati bangku mereka.

'Dah lama gw gak liat Tatsuki ngamuk lagi...' Batin Ichigo.

'Wanita yang menakutkan...' Batin Zangetsu. Sementara Mugetsu-sensei hanya tersenyum melihat Tatsuki ketika Tatsuki melewatinya.

"Teruskan ya, Arisawa-san." Bisik Mugetsu-sensei yang sukses membuat wajah Tatsuki _blushing. _Karena nantinya dikira SalTing, Tatsuki pun cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya.

"Woy, pak supir! Silahkan jalan, semuanya udah kumpul"! Instruksi Mugetsu-sensei dan bis pun melaju menuju Lawang Sewu.

Semuanya terlihat menikmati perjalanan. Ada yang melamun sambil ngeliat pemandangan di jendela, ada yang lagi ngorok, yang lagi dengerin musik, yang lagi nonton video, yang lagi sms-an sama operator, dan lainnya. Zangetsu sedang mendengarkan lagu di headphone-nya. Ya, lagunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah lagu Aqua Timez.

"Mebuku daichi ya... Buatsui miki ya... Kiesaru niji ya... Sugisaru hibi ya..." Nyanyi Zangetsu yang sedang khusyu mendengarkan lagu berjudul Velonica sambil joget-jogetan ala orang stres lagi disco(?). Ichigo yang lagi nonton video Spongebob di handphone-nya melongo ngeliat sahabatnya nyanyi sambil joget sendiri.

"Za-Zangetsu? Lo kenapa joget-joget sendiri?" Tanya Ichigo yang sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku Zangetsu. Beda situasinya dengan Mugetsu-sensei yang tiba-tiba teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil nyanyiin musik rock di headphone-nya.

"YUME BAKKA MITETA ORE WA BAKA YARO! SORE DEMO ITEKURETA TSURE GA TAKARAMONO! DAKARA SOU HONKI DE IERU, KITTE KURETERU MINNA NI, ARIGATOU!" Teriak Mugetsu-sensei yang langsung berdiri di kursinya dan joget-joget layaknya rocker yang terkenal di seluruh jagat kebon binatang(?). Murid-murid kelas 12-6, terkecuali Zangetsu hanya bisa jawdrop ngeliat tingkah laku guru baru mereka yang penampilannya serba hitam kecuali kulitnya yang putih itu. 'Nih guru kayaknya emang gak waras, ya?' Batin Rukia sambil tetap nge-jawdrop.

Malemnya, seluruh penumpang bus pada ngorok, kecuali Ichigo, Zangetsu, Ishida, dan Mugetsu-sensei yang sedang maen poker(?).

"Sensei punya As sekop gak?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Mugetsu-sensei yang bermain sebagai bandar. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata, Mugetsu-sensei langsung memberikan kartu as sekop.

"Se-sensei, apa nggak apa-apa kalo kita maen poker disini?" Tanya Ishida yang selalu takut-takut untuk mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Mugetsu-sensei hanya mengangguk tandanya tak apa apa. "Yak! Time up! Sekarang liatin kartu kalian!"

Zangetsu, Ichigo, dan Ishida pun menunjukkan deretan kartu mereka kepada Mugetsu-sensei, setelah menela'ah kartu ketiga siswanya selama beberapa menit. Ia menunjuk ke arah kartunya Ichigo.

"You win, Ichigo!" Ucap Mugetsu-sensei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ichigo. "Full House! Nih, aku kasih Rp. 50.000 ya!" Dan permainan pun berakhir karena Mugetsu-sensei mendapat teguran dari Tatsuki dan Inoue yang sempat _blushing _ngeliat Mugetsu-sensei hanya memakai kaos oblong warna hitam. 'Gila! Gw gak nyangka nih guru body-nya sixpack! Gw kira krempeng, ternyata...' Batin Tatsuki sambil kembali ke tempatnya dengan muka _blushing._

_"_Woy, Zangetsu. Lo pake selimut nih! Dingin tao! Ntar kalo lo masuk angin gimana?" Perintah Ichigo kepada sahabatnya yang juga hendak ngorok.

"Gak mao! Lagian 'kan gw dah pake sweater, jadi gapapa!" Tolak Zangetsu. Dia sebenarnya tak mau menolak tawaran Ichigo. Tapi biarlah ia yang kedinginan. Lagipula ini juga salahnya karena lupa bawa selimut.

"Ya udah deh kalo itu mao lo! Oyasuminasai!" Jutek Ichigo yang langsung ngeringkuk di kursinya tanpa ia tahu bahwa Zangetsu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Haah... Oyasuminasai mou, Hime-sama." Bisik Zangetsu yang kemudian juga langsung tidur. Tak lama kemudian Mugetsu-sensei menghampiri kursi mereka yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian mengeluarkan sejenis 'debu' berwarna hitam dari kantong celananya dan menaburkannya di atas kepala Ichigo yang sedang tertidur pulas.

'Debu ini adalah salah satu bahan untuk ritual pengembalian memori. Walaupun aku masih khawatir jika ini tak berhasil...' Batin Mugetsu-sensei. Ia pun mengelus rambut Ichigo dan membacakan mantra di kepalanya.

'Semoga ritualnya berhasil, Imouto...'

Sekarang kita pergi ke alam mimpinya Ichigo. Terasa gelap, namun lama-lama bertambah terang dan terlihatlah taman bunga, yang saangat luas.

"Uhm..." Bisik Ichigo sambil membuka matanya. "I-ini dimana?" Tanyanya, bingung karena pemandangan yang tadi dia lihat adalah pemandangan bis kelas ekonomi yang gelap, kini berganti jadi taman bunga yang saangat luas dan hijau. Begitu mengusap kepalanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh

"Are?" Begitu ia menurunkan tangannya, terlihat rambut oranye-nya bertambah panjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya! "Hyaa! Kenapa rambut gw jadi panjang begini?! Dan..." Paniknya. "Kenapa gw jadi pake wedding dress yang mewah begini?! Emangnya gw putri kerajaan yang mao kawin apa?! Gw tuh cowok!" Ichigo pun panik sambil lari bulak-balik kaya setrikaan(?). Bagaimana tidak? Seorang cowok urakan yang maniak Spongebob ini, kini berdandan layaknya seorang putri kerajaan yang akan menikah! Ichigo pun menemukan sebuah kolam air mancur. Segera ia pergi kesana untuk melihat wajahnya seperti apa, dan hasilnya...

"K-kok, kenapa... Muka gw jadi kaya cewek gini? Terus, dada gw juga..." Ucapnya sambil _blushing _karena melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ichigo..." Begitu melihat ke arah belakang, terkejutlah dia. Karena yang memanggilnya adalah... Mugetsu-sensei dengan penampilan ala pastor didampingi oleh Zangetsu yang memakai jubah hitam dengan kacamata bening berwarna coklat.

"Mu-Mugetsu-sensei! Zangetsu!" Kaget Ichigo. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Terus... Kenapa dandanan kalian kaya gitu? Norak tao!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"'-sensei'? Aku 'kan kakakmu, Imouto. Jadi panggilnya 'Mugetsu-nii', bukan 'Mugetsu-sensei'!" Ucap Mugetsu dengan lembut sehingga membuat Ichigo gemeteran. 'Imouto?' Batin Ichigo.

"O-oh ya, ada apa kalian kesini?" Gugup Ichigo yang sedari tadi ditatap hangat oleh Mugetsu. Ichigo gemeter karna sekarang dia dalam keadaan tubuh wanita. Jadi menurutnya siapa tau Mugetsu bakalan macem-macem sama dia gara-gara tatapan hangatnya itu.

"...Shiro-sama sudah datang, Hime-sama. Beliau akan segera kemari." Ucap Zangetsu dengan sopan sebari bertekuk lutut dihadapan Ichigo. Ichigo yang heran kenapa Zangetsu bertekuk lutut ikutan bertekuk lutut sambil mengusap rambut Zangetsu.

"Ngapain lo bertekuk lutut gituh? Berdiri aja kali! Dan sejak kapan lo gw suruh manggil 'Hime-sama'? Panggil 'Ichigo' aja! Lo 'kan sahabat gw!" Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan tetap mengelus rambut Zangetsu. Yang dielus malah _blushing_ berat karena 'Ichigo' yang mengelus rambutnya adalah Hime-sama-nya sendiri. "Oie, 'Shiro-sama' ntu sapa ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Ehem!" Dehem Mugetsu kepada Zangetsu yang masih _blushing_. Segera ia berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya. "Shiro-kun akan segera kemari, Zangetsu-dono. Bahaya jika dia tau kalau kau bersama Imouto..." Ucap Mugetsu halus. "Baiklah, Imouto. Kami akan pergi ke sana. Selamat bersenang-senang, Imouto."

"Tu-tunggu Mugetsu-sensei! Kenapa gw pake 'wedding dress' kaya gini?" Teriak Ichigo kaya tukang dagang ngepromosiin perabotan diskon ke ibu-ibu rumah tangga(?). Mugetsu pun berhenti sejenak dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau lupa ya, Imouto? Kau 'kan akan menikah nanti sore. Dan panggil aku 'Mugetsu-nii'!" Jawab Mugetsu sembari kembali berjalan. Seperti biasa, otak Ichigo yang lambatnya selambat siput narik beton itu memproses dulu kata-kata Mugetsu.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0

"OAPA?!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya seperti orang gila di perapatan terminal(?). "GUE KAWIN?! SAMA SAPA?" Ia pun menunduk lesu di bawah kolam air mancur. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hime..." Seseorang memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan 'hime'. Begitu Ichigo melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia terkejut! Di hadapannya, muncul seorang pria yang wajahnya mirip banget sama Ichigo. Namun dia itu serba putih. Maksudnya, dari rambut, kulit, hingga wedding blazer-nya, semua serba putih. Terkecuali irisnya yang berwarna sitrus keemasan. Ia tersenyum hangat kepada Ichigo. Yang disenyumin cuma bisa _blushing _sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi duduknya. Namun sialnya, ia lupa bahwa ia duduk di bawah kolam air mancur sehingga...

JEDUG!

"Ittaa~i!" Jerit Ichigo sambil guling-gulingan megang kepalanya yang sakit kejedug sisi kolam. Pria serba putih itu pun menghampiri Ichigo dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hime?" Panik pria itu sambil mengelus kepala Ichigo yang kejedug dengan lembutnya. Ichigo pun memandangi pria itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau... Siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih pusing gara-gara kejedug. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Ini aku, Shiro." Ucap pria itu.

'Shiro? Suara ini... Bukankah, ini suara, dari orang yang berbisik di mimpiku seminggu yang lalu? Jangan-jangan...' Batin Ichigo. Tiba-tiba...

DUAAAARRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan bom yang sangat dahsyat. Begitu membuka matanya, Ichigo terkejut! Taman bunga yang hijau dan asri itu... Kini berubah jadi medan perang yang gersang. Dia melihat Shiro berdiri di depannya dengan bersimbah darah.

"Shi-Shiro? Shiro!"

"Tetap diam disitu, Hime! Atau kau akan terbunuh!" Teriak Shiro. Ia begitu waspada menjaga Ichigo. Namun nihil, Ichigo telah tertangkap oleh 2 orang yang mengaku sebagai Vampire!

Ichigo hanya diam karena terkejut. Shiro pun berbalik badan, ia tak percaya para Vampire bergerak secepat itu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa tertekan. Hatinya bergejolak. Karena tak mampu menahannya, ia pun berteriak sekeras toa masjid sebelah(?).

"Shi-Shiro! Tolong aku! Shiro! Shi..." JLEB! Sebilah pedang menembus dada Ichigo dan darah pun keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"...ro..." GUBRAK! Ichigo pun tewas dan tumbang tepat di depan Shiro.

"Hi-Hime? Hime!" Tiba-tiba, DAK! Vampire itu memukul telak di tengkaknya Shiro!

"Tch! Gomen, Hime..." BRUAK! Shiro pun pingsan di sebelah tubuh Ichigo. Lalu 2 Vampire itu menggotong tubuh mereka dan melemparnya ke gerobak.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Shiro-ouji..."

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Memori yang hilang telah terungkap! Seperti apa reaksi Ichigo saat mengetahui bahwa memori kelam itu adalah masa lalunya? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Chapter 5 fini~sh! Hiks, Hiks, SHIRO!" *nangis mode on*

Ichi : "Nih author kayanya emang sarap ya? Yang mati gw kenapa si Hichi yang lo tangisin?"

Ryuuta : "gw 'kan dah bilang kalo Hicchi tuh favorit gw! Kalo lo yang mati mah gw gak peduli tao!"

Ichi : "apa? Gw 'kan tokoh utama di fict ini!"

Ryuuta : "gapapa! 'kan bisa gw ganti sama si Ishida! Hehe..."

Ichi & Ishida: *sweatdrop*

Hichi : "oe, Ryuuta! Lo kedatengan tamu tuh!"

Tatsuki : "sumimasen, Tobiagare-san ada?"

Ryuuta : "waah! Tatsuki-san! Ayo masuk!"

Tatsuki : *nengok ke arah Ichi* "eh, elo! Pantesan gw cari-cari ke rumah lo kagak ada!"

Ichi : *kaget setengah mati* "e-emang lo ada urusan apa sama gw?"

Tatsuki : "heh, lo lupa ya? Lo 'kan utang ke gw buat beli baju Spongebob!"

Ichi : "a-apa? Enak aja! Kapan gw ngutang baju Spongebob ke lo?"

Tatsuki : "pokonya lo harus bayar sekarang! Ato gw tendang lo make tendangan berputar gw! Ciaa~t!"

Ichi : "huwe! Ampyuu~n!" *ngibrit gak tentu arah*

All except Ichi & Tatsu : *jawdrop*

TenZan : "ya ampuun... Utang aja sampe lupa. Dasar baka! Ya udah deh akhir kata dari gw, silahkan RnR-nya, onegai-shimasu!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trapped Soul Ch.6**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna-san! Chapter 6 is here~! Hwaa~... Gak kerasa udah chapter 6 aja!" *nari-nari ala orang stress*

Hichi : "akhirnya gw muncul juga..."

Ryuuta : "iya doonk, aku 'kan sayang banget sama Hicchi! Jadi aku gak mungkin ngecewain Hicchi! Kyaa~!" *meluk Hicchi ampe yang dipeluk sesek napas*

Hichi : "R-Ryuuta! O-oksigen! Oksigen!"

All except Ryuuta & Hichi : *sweatdrop*

Mugen : "woe! Review tuh! Review! Bales sonoh!"

Ryuuta : *ngelepasin Hicchi* "wooh, woke! Sapa yang mo bacain?"

Hichi : "haah, haah... gw. Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Hontou ka? Hyaa~! Arigatou gozaimasu, Tasya-chan! Padahal kukira cerita ini abal, loh. Hehe... Wuoh, yang mati itu cuma Ichi loh, kalo Hicchi dia cuma pingsan karna tengkaknya dipukul. Kalaupun mati dy pasti masih hidup, di hatiku~! Huehehe..."

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Ichi : "woy, Ryuuta! Nih chapter ngebahas apaan?"

Ryuuta : "Yomenai tenkai, yarikai houdai, soko ga mondai honto no tokoro oshiete! Hands up in the air! Mendokusaize! Tatakau dake yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeaah!" *joget-jogetan sendiri*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "woy, Author sinting! Lo ditanya tuh sama Ichi!"

Ryuuta : "eh, gomen! gw lgi dengerin lagu. Hehe... Nih chapter bakal ngebahas tentang trip ke LS. N juga tentang ingatan suramnya Ichigo, serta OC baru yang muncul sekarang!"

All except Ryuuta : "'Ingatan suram?'"

Hichi : "gw ada gak disini?"

Ryuuta : "ya pasti ada dong, Hicchi-koi..."

TenZan : "-koi?"

Mugen : "oke lah, daripada nih sesi tambah kaco, langsung aja dibaca chapter 6-nya yo!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Kau... Siapa kau?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih pusing gara-gara kejedug. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Ini aku, Shiro." Ucap pria itu.

'Shiro? Suara ini... Bukankah, ini suara, dari orang yang berbisik di mimpiku seminggu yang lalu? Jangan-jangan...' Batin Ichigo. Tiba-tiba...

DUAAAARRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan bom yang sangat dahsyat. Begitu membuka matanya, Ichigo terkejut! Taman bunga yang hijau dan asri itu... Kini berubah jadi medan perang yang gersang. Dia melihat Shiro berdiri di depannya dengan bersimbah darah.

"Shi-Shiro? Shiro!"

"Tetap diam disitu, Hime! Atau kau akan terbunuh!" Teriak Shiro. Ia begitu waspada menjaga Ichigo. Namun nihil, Ichigo telah tertangkap oleh 2 orang yang mengaku sebagai Vampire!

Ichigo hanya diam karena terkejut. Shiro pun berbalik badan, ia tak percaya para Vampire bergerak secepat itu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa tertekan. Hatinya bergejolak. Karena tak mampu menahannya, ia pun berteriak sekeras toa masjid sebelah(?).

"Shi-Shiro! Tolong aku! Shiro! Shi..." JLEB! Sebilah pedang menembus dada Ichigo dan darah pun keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"...ro..." GUBRAK! Ichigo pun tewas dan tumbang tepat di depan Shiro!

"Hi-Hime? Hime!" Tiba-tiba, DAK! Vampire itu memukul telak di tengkaknya Shiro!

"Tch! Gomen, Hime..." BRUAK! Shiro pun pingsan di sebelah tubuh Ichigo. Lalu 2 Vampire itu menggotong tubuh mereka dan melemparnya ke gerobak.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Shiro-ouji..."

"Hah!" Kaget Ichigo sembari membuka matanya. Yap, Ichigo merasa baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk yang tanpa ia ketahui merupakan ingatannya 100 tahun yang lalu. "...Hah, hah, haah, syukurlah hanya mimpi..."

Dilihatnya jam tangan bergambar Spongebob-nya (Nih orang kayaknya emang beneran maniak Spongebob, ya?). Sudah jam 7.05. Ia pun melirik ke arah Zangetsu yang masih tidur. Tapi anehnya, ia merasa mengingat sesuatu. Seperti, bayang-bayang masa lalu dari Zangetsu.

"Za-Zangetsu! Zangetsu! Bangun! Kumohon! Zangetsu!" Panik Ichigo sambil mengguncang tubuh Zangetsu. Zangetsu pun terkejut dan langsung ngacleng di kursi bus.

"Duta badak besar! Badak besar!" Latah Zangetsu sambil ngacungin kedua tangannya. Untungnya, di bus itu yang udah bangun cuman Ichigo, Zangetsu, n Mugetsu-sensei yang seperti biasa lagi ngedengerin lagu rock nyampe-nyampe lagunya kedengeran keluar. Ichigo pun nge-sweatdrop n megangin jidat Zangetsu.

"...Otak lo panas, ya?" Tanya Ichigo setengah ngeledek ke Zangetsu. Yang ditanya malah nge-death glare-in Ichigo karena udah ngebangunin dia tanpa izin.

"Mo apa lo ngebangunin gue?" Tanya Zangetsu pake nada jutek n nada orang-baru-bangun-bobo. Dan Zangetsu mulai heran karena air muka Ichigo yang suuper berantakan.

"Zangetsu..." Panggil Ichigo pake nada kebingungan. "Huwe~! Gue mimpi buruk!" Teriaknya sambil meluk-meluk Zangetsu. Yang dipeluk cuma bisa blushing n nyoba buat ngelepasin Ichigo.

"Wo-Woy! Lepasin gue! Iya, iya! Lo mimpi apaan sih nyampe stress kaya gini?" Panik Zangetsu sambil berusaha nyingkirin Ichigo. Terus Ichigo ngelepasin Zangetsu n ngejitak palanya.

PLETOK!

"Gue gak stress tao! Yang ada lo tuh yang stress!" Gerutu Ichigo. Yang dijitak cuman natapin Ichigo dengan death-glarenya lagi sambil megang palanya yang pusying karena dijitak.

"Iya, iya! Emangnya lo mimpi apaan sih nyampe-nyampe lo lebay kaya gini?"

"...Jadi gini, Zangetsu..." Cerita Ichigo. "Gue mimpi kalo gue ada di taman bunga yang luasnya gak ketulungan, terus anehnya di situ gw jadi cewek n make wedding dress gituh..."

Zangetsu pun terkejut. Ia terkejut karena mimpi yang dialami Ichigo, adalah memorinya sendiri dari 100 tahun lalu, saat perang antara pastor melawan vampire yang memakan banyak jiwa. Termasuk Ichigo yang saat itu akan menikah.

"Te-terus?"

"Ya gituh, terus di mimpi gw, lo sama Mugetsu-sensei pake baju ala pastor gituh. Tapi anehnya Mugetsu-sensei manggil ke gw 'Imouto', terus lo manggil gw 'Hime-sama'. Terus..." Belom selesei Ichigo ngomong, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk sama Mugetsu-sensei. Untungnya Ichigo gak latah kaya Zangetsu, jadi dia cuman kaget aja! *dibanting Zangetsu*

"Hai, udah bangun?" Tanya Mugetsu-sensei sambil tersenyum hangat pada mereka berdua.

"Diliat juga tau 'kan, Sensei?"

"Siapin barang kalian, ya! Kita dah mo nyampe tuh!" Ujar Mugetsu-sensei sambil ngelepasin headset-nya. "Yo! Yo! Kalian semua! Ayo bangun! Kita udah mo nyampe nih!" Teriak Mugetsu-sensei ke murid-murid 12-6. Bus pun berhenti dan murid-murid 12-6 pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari bus.

"Yo, yang mo mandi dulu silahkan ke arah sono noh! Awas jangan ketuker yo! Oia, panggilan buat Kurosaki Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu, n Ishida Uryuu! Mana orangnya? Cepet suruh kesini!" Suruh Mugetsu-sensei layaknya diktator dunia kebon binatang (emang ada ya?).

"Apaan sih, nih guru? Wong kita ada di belakangnya!" Gerutu Ishida sambil ngelipet tangannya. Mugetsu-sensei pun ngebalikin badannya n terlihatlah trio wek-wek yang dicari-cari Mugetsu-sensei. *dihajar readers*

"Eh, kalian! Kapan dateng kesini?"

"Kita tuh dah disini daritadi kalee!" Tereak trio wek-wek itu barengan.

"Huwe~! Ampyuu~n!" Tereak Mugetsu-sensei kaya banci yang nolak dibawa ke satpol PP *dihajar Mugetsu*. Sementara trio wek-wek ntu cuman bisa jawdrop ngeliat tingkah guru mereka yang begitu OOC.

"Ya udah deh, ngapain sensei manggil kita?" Tanya Ichigo yang ikut-ikutan ngelipet tangannya kaya Ishida.

"Oia, aku manggil kalian karna aku mo ngajak kalian tour duluan!" Jelas Muigetsu-sensei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit kaya orang lagi demo(?)

"Hee? Trus yang laennya gimana?" Tanya Zangetsu yang juga ikut-ikutan ngelipetin tangan.

"Woh gampang! Aku udah nyewa seorang pemandu tour professional! Jadi gak usah khawatir toh?! Dah cukup? Ayo pergi!" Jawab Mugetsu-sensei yang langsung ngacir ke dalem Lawang Sewu.

Selama perjalanan, Mugetsu-sensei terus-terusan nyoblak tentang sejarah dari Lawang Sewu, Ishida dengan serius ngedengerin coblakan Mugetsu-sensei sambil nulis (rajin amet nih anak), Zangetsu malah ngedengerin musik di headphone-nya, sementara Ichigo, dia ngerasa nostalgia sama Lawang sewu, kalo kata Ishida mah, De Javu!

'Kok, kayanya gw inget tempat ini? Padahal gw 'kan gak pernah kesini!' Batin Ichigo. Tiba-tiba...

JEDUG!

"ITTA~I!" Jerit Mugetsu-sensei kaya cewek kejepit pintu(?) karna dia baru aja kejedug batu besar di depannya.

"Nee! Mugetsu-sensei knapa?" Tanya Ishida

"Hadooh... Lo gak liat kalo gw ntu kejedot?! Sakit banget tao!" Bentak Mugetsu-sensei. Terus dia ngeliat ke arah batu ntu. N dia terkejut! Karna batu itulah alasan kenapa ia berada disini.

"KETEMU~!" Tereaknya kaya anak kecil yang dikasih permen gratis(?). Sementara trio wek-wek ntu cuma bisa jawdrop lagi karena ke-OOC-an sensei mereka yang super jenius (baca : bodoh).

"Ma-maksud sensei apa, ya?" Tanya Ishida sambil tetep sweatdrop. Mugetsu-sensei pun memalingkan mukanya ke arah trio wek-wek ntu n tersenyum. Terus dia ngelap ntu batu (gak ada kerjaan amat nih guru?!) Terus keliatanlah tulisan yang kayaknya tulisan kuno.

"Tu-tulisan apaan ntu, sensei?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk ke arah tulisan yang terukir di batu ntu. Mugetsu cuma bisa tersenyum di balik punggungnya yang lebar(?) ntu.

'Selamat datang kembali, Imouto...' Batinnya. Terus dia ngebaca tulisan yang diketahui merupakan tulisan sansekerta ntu. Seudah ngebaca ntu tulisan, Tiba-tiba batu ntu retak n hancur jadi debu! N terlihatlah, seorang pria serba putih tergantung dengan rantai yang mengikat tangan, leher, n tubuhnya. N juga terdapat bola besi berduri yang menggantung di bawah kakinya.

Pertamanya, Ichigo heran sapa orang yang diiket rantai ntu, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak! Ya, ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam itu telah kembali! Dia pun menghampiri Mugetsu-sensei masih dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Shi-Shiro?!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Sang pangeran pun ditemukan! Bagaimana reaksi Ichigo setelah ingatannya kembali? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta~! Chapter 6 fini~sh!" *muter-muter ala balerina stress*

Hichi : "...kejam amat gw dirantenya ampe nge-gantung kaya kelelawar gituh?"

Ryuuta : "Nee? 'Kan ceritanya biar gak kabur..."

Mugen : "...Perasaan gw gak se-stress ntu deh, Ryuuta..."

TenZan : "kok gw malah asik dengerin lagu sih? Katanya ntu penting buat ulangan?!"

Ichi : "Haah... Gw gak tao deh harus ngomong apaan... Lagi bad mood nih gw!"

Juha : "permisi, Tobiagare-san ada?"

Ryuuta : *ngacungin kaki(?)* "Nee! Boku wa koko ni da yo!"

Ichi : *ngeliat ke arah Juha* "WOY! Ngapain lo disini, tua bangkong(?)?!" *death-glare mode on*

Juha : "eh, ada nak Ichigo! Gimana kabare?"

Ichi : "gak usah sopan gitu lo! Gara-gara lo, Soul Society jadi ancur berantakan tao! Terus, gara-gara lo, si Ishida baka ini jadi nge-belot ke kubu lo!"

Ishida : *sweatdrop* 'Baka?'

Juha : "ya jangan nyalahin gw dong! Suruh sapa si Ishida Uryuu ntu nge-belot?"

Ichi : "Bodo amat! Mumpung lo disini, gw bakal nyabutin nyawa lo karna ntu udah tugas gw dari Soul Society!" *Dangai-Ichigo mode on* "MUGETSU!"

Juha : "Busyet dah! Belom apa-apa gw langsung di Mugetsu-Tenshou-in! Gyaa~!" *ngacir gak tentu arah*

All except Ichi, Juha, n Mugen : *jawdrop*

Ryuuta : "Nee? Kok jadi kaco balo gini sih? Apa gw salah ngundang orang, ya? Oia, question chapter ini adalah, gimana reaksi Ichigo pas ingatannya kembali? Hayo~! Monggo dijawab!"

TenZan : "iya, bener tuh! Lo salah ngundang orang, author baka!"

Ryuuta : *death-glare* "apa lo bilang? Ulang lagi!" *nodongin pistol Den-O ke TenZan*

TenZan : "Gyaa~! Ampyuu~n!"

Hichi : *jawdrop* "ya elah... Giliran gw muncul aja, pada ribut semua! Ya udahlah! Akhir kata dari gw, si pangeran pastor setengah vampir. Silahkan RnR fict ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *membungkuk dengan sopan*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trapped Soul Ch.7**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna-san~! Chapter 7 is heerre~" *bergaya ala ultraman tiga*

Ichi : *ngejitak Ryuuta* "woy! Lo kemana aja? Beberapa hari ini kagak keliatan! Gw kira lo nge-discontinue nih fict!"

Ryuuta : "Opo? Ngomong sembarangan toh kau ini! Gw ini abis mengalami masa total-bed-rest gara-gara tipes gw kambuh lagi tao!"

TenZan : "Hee? Seorang author hiperaktif yang sintingnya kebablasan ini juga bisa sakit, ya?"

Ryuuta : *death-glare* "Apa lo bilang tadi?! Ulang lagi!"

Mugen : "R-Ryuuta... Bales reviewnya!"

Ryuuta : "woah, iya juga toh! Dah lama gw gak buka . Aiih~... Woke, sapa yang mo bacain, acungin kaki(?) lo!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "g-gw aja dah, nih dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Huwe~! Douitashimashite yo, Tasya-cha~n! Soale idemu ntu bagus bangeut! Hehe... Tapi nyang aku bingung, ntu 'kan si Hicchi-nya digantung toh? Gimana cara ngedeketinnya? Oia, nanti di sesi penutup bakal ada special guest bwt temen gw yang udah nyemangetin gw, loh... Muehehe..."

Hichi : "heh, Ryuuta! salah lo sendiri nge-gantungin gw kaya gituh!"

TenZan : "walah, ko' jadi pada rusuh gene sih? Yo wis lah, langsung aja yo nyemplung ke chapter 7!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1 nyusul, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Tu-tulisan apaan ntu, sensei?" Tanya Ichigo sambil nunjuk ke arah tulisan yang terukir di batu ntu. Mugetsu cuma bisa tersenyum di balik punggungnya yang lebar(?) ntu.

'Selamat datang kembali, Imouto...' Batinnya. Terus dia ngebaca tulisan yang diketahui merupakan tulisan sansekerta ntu. Seudah ngebaca ntu tulisan, Tiba-tiba batu ntu retak n hancur jadi debu! N terlihatlah, seorang pria serba putih tergantung dengan rantai yang mengikat tangan, leher, n tubuhnya. N juga terdapat bola besi berduri yang menggantung di bawah kakinya.

Pertamanya, Ichigo heran sapa orang yang diiket rantai ntu, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak! Ya, ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam itu telah kembali! Dia pun menghampiri Mugetsu-sensei masih dengan matanya yang terbelalak.

"Shi-Shiro?!"

"Di-dia..." Kejut Zangetsu sambil ngebuletin matanya. Ya, orang yang dirantai itu, adalah tujuan dari misi ke-2 Mugetsu-sensei, sekaligus kunci menuju Castle of Death. "Shiro... Sama?"

Ishida hanya diam tanpa kata (ya iyalah, kalo pake kata bukan diem namanya!). Sementara Ichigo, ia terus menatap Shiro yang tergantung tepat di depannya. "...Shiro..."

"Ichigo, mungkin ini terlalu rumit untuk otakmu yang jalannya kaya siput ntu, tapi..." Belum selesei Mugetsu-sensei ngomong, Ichigo mulai memberontak dengan cara menarik kerah baju Mugetsu-sensei

"Aku gak perduli, Nii-chan! Waloupun otakku gak secemerlang dulu, tapi Shiro harus segera dibebaskan!" Protes Ichigo. Sementara Zangetsu n yang laennya terkejut, karna Ichigo baru aja manggil Mugetsu-sensei dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan'!

"I-Ichigo, kau... Kau mengingatnya?!" Kaget Mugetsu-sensei. Ichigo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Mugetsu-sensei. "Hisashiburi da, Nii-chan!". Sementara Mugetsu-sensei n Zangetsu kaget, karna Ingatan Ichigo yang 100 tahun lalu kembali tanpa menghapus memori yang sekarang ataupun menghapus nyawanya! Sementara Ishida, dia cuman sweatdrop ngeliat Ichigo yang berubah 180 derajat.

"EHEM!" Dehem Zangetsu dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras. "Woy, adekmu ntu sekarang cowok, Mugetsu-sama! Ntar dirimu dikira gak normal loh!" Peringat Zangetsu dengan tatapan sinis. Lalu tiba-tiba mukanya si Ichigo nongol dari ketek(?)-nya Mugetsu sambil senyum-senyum ala cewek gituh... *digebug Ichigo FC*

"Gapapa donk Zangetsu! Lo cemburu ya? Hihi..." Cengir Ichigo dengan tampang watados. N Zangetsu hampir aja ngelempar mukanya Ichigo pake bungkusan dari Mugetsu.

"Oia, hampir lupa gw!" Lalu Mugetsu ngelepasin Ichigo n ngehampirin Zangetsu n Ishida. "Coba lo berdua buka ntu bungkusan!" Perintahnya. N mereka berdua pun nurutin apa kata Mugetsu. Begitu bungkusan itu dibuka, mereka terkejut karena isi dari bungkusan itu adalah potongan kunci!

"Po-potongan kunci?! Dari perak lagi! Pantesan berat!" Kaget Zangetsu "oie, kok cuma ada ekor ma tengahnya doang? Pala-nya mana?". Terus Mugetsu nunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang lagi duduk di lantey. "tuh, di Imou- maksudku Otouto!" Ucapnya nyantei. Terus Zangetsu pun nyamperin Ichigo yang lagi duduk manis ntu dengan ragu-ragu.

"...Ichigo-sama, coba periksa kantung belakangmu!" Ucap Zangetsu seperti takut salah ngucapin karna yang dia hadepin sekarang adalah Hime-sama yang udah ngedapetin memori-nya lagi tanpa resiko apapun. Ichigo cuman senyum n ngodok-ngodok kantong belakangnya. Terus dia ngasih bungkusan ntu ke Zangetsu. "Ini, dan panggil aku 'Ichigo' aja ya. Walau ingatanku kembali, aku masih mengingatmu sebagai sahabat sejati-ku, bukan bawahan-ku..." Ucapnya halus dan hampir bikin Zangetsu nangis karna terharu. Tapi anehnya, nangisnya belom ingusnya udah keluar duluan... *di-injek Zangetsu*

"UEHEEM!" Dehem Mugetsu dengan suara yang sama kaya Zangetsu. "Kita gak punya banyak waktu, Zangetsu! Cepet siniin pala kuncinya!" Tegas Mugetsu. N ketika potongan kunci ntu dah jadi satu kunci yang sempurna, Mugetsu ngebuka perban item yang ngelilit tangannya itu. Dan terlihat tattoo berbentuk salib berwarna hitam pekat di permukaan bawah tangan kanan-nya. Terus Mugetsu ngulurin tangannya n ngebaca suatu mantra dari bahasa kuno. Ishida cuma bisa sweatdrop ngeliat apa yang baru aja terjadi. N dia makin kaget ngeliat kunci itu terbang sendiri!

"Se-SETAAAN! SEETAAA~N!" Teriak Ishida dengan OOC yang begitu jenius. Zangetsu n Ichigo cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat Ishida teriak kaya gituh. Sementara Mugetsu sibuk ngendaliin kunci pake pikirannya untuk ngelepasin gembok yang ngunci ranteynya Shiro.

"Oia, ngomong-ngomong kok Mugetsu-sama bisa punya kunci-nya?" Tanya Zangetsu sambil ngegaruk palanya.

"Hehe... 'Kan 2 minggu yang lalu gw ketauan masih idup ama para Vampire!" Cengir Mugetsu.

"Hee? Tapi kok gak mati toh?"

"Woh, ntu bukan problem toh. Emang sih gw sempet dipenjara. Tapi karna otak gw yang sangat cerdas melebihi kecerdasan meong ini, gw bisa ngelabuin penjaga penjara n ngambil nih kunci! Hehe..." Cengirnya lagi yang sukses bikin Zangetsu n Ishida merinding. "Nih, gembok terakhir. Ichigo, tolong ya!"

Awalnya Ichigo gak ngerti maksudnya tolong ngapain? Tolong pijetin tangan maksudnya? Tapi pas dia liat kalo tubuhnya Shiro udah lepas dari rantey n jatuh ke bawah (ya iyalah, kalo ke atas ntu loncat namanya!). Ichigo pun panik n berusaha nangkep tubuhnya Shiro.

"Shi-Shiro! Abunai!" GUBRAK! Ichigo berhasil nangkep tubuhnya Shiro waloupun harus ngegubrak. "Itta-tta-tta-tta! Fuuh, yokatta! Kau bebas sekarang, Shiro." Ucap Ichigo kepada Shiro yang masih gak sadar diri di pelukan Ichigo.

"EHEM!" Dehem Zangetsu n Mugetsu barengan. "Mo sampe kapan lo ada di posisi kaya ntu, Otouto? Inget! Lo tuh sekarang cowok! CO-WOK!" Tereak Mugetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ichigo. "...bawa dia kesini! Biar gue n Zangetsu mulihin dia!"

Walou sebenernya pengen banget ngeberontak, Ichigo gak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena perkataan Nii-channya ntu emang bener. Sekarang ini dia adalah cowok, bukan cewek seperti 100 tahun yang lalu. Terus dia bangun n nidurin tubuh Shiro di lantey.

"Tolong ya, Nii-chan! Zangetsu!" Ucap Ichigo agak berat sambil sedikit mundur. Terus Zangetsu nyamperin tubuh Shiro n ngulurin tangannya bagian lengan. N ajaibnya, muncul cahaya berwarna hijau dari tangan Zangetsu yang membuat luka-luka di sekitar tubuh Shiro mulai menghilang!

"Ja-jadi ini kemampuan Cure Priest, ya? Oia, cahaya ijo di tanganmu ntu apa, Tensa-san?" Tanya Ishida sambil ikut-ikutan jongkok di samping Zangetsu.

"Ini namanya Reiatsu, atau Tekanan Roh. Dulu, para Pastor tingkat tengah sepertiku menggunakannya untuk menyembuhkan orang. Tapi Reiatsu ini juga bisa jadi senjata dan juga bisa membuatmu mengendalikan benda jika kau sudah mencapai tingkat Infinite, atau Mugen Priest seperti Mugetsu-sama dan Shiro-sama yang sedang kusembuhkan ini." Ucap Zangetsu panjang lebar sambil tetap fokus mengobati luka ringan Shiro. "Nah, Mugetsu-sama. Luka ringannya udah kututup, sekarang giliran anda ngobatin organ dalemnya."

"Ya, makasih Zangetsu." Terus sekarang gantian Mugetsu yang akan nyembuhin luka organ dalemnya Shiro. Pertama dia ngulurin jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya seperti angka 2 dalam jari. Dia menutup matanya n muncullah reiatsu warna biru tua n hitam. "Check where's the problem, Infinite Pressure!" Terus dia nyentuh bagian atas perut Shiro n Reiatsu itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya! Reiatsu biru tua kehitaman itu membungkus seluruh tubuh Shiro dan bergejolak di beberapa area.

"...hmm, lukanya cukup parah. Apalagi di bagian liver, paru-paru dan ginjal." Kemudian ia mengulur kedua tangannya ke arah yang berbeda n menundukkan kepalanya. "Heal the wound, and repair the broken without any remain!" Saat Mugetsu mengepalkan tangannya, reiatsu itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Shiro! Beberapa menit kemudian, reiatsu itu keluar dari pori-pori kulit Shiro sebagai asap berwarna hitam pekat. Tapi Mugetsu masih merasa janggal.

"...Ini aneh." Ucap Mugetsu sambil menopang dagunya di tangan. "Harusnya, ketika asap hitam pekat itu keluar, orang yang disembuhkan langsung sadar, walaupun orang yang disembuhkan adalah sama-sama Mugen Priest." Kemudian Ichigo menghampiri tubuh Shiro dan memindahkan sisi kepalanya, yang tadinya menghadap kiri, sekarang menghadap kanan, dan terlihatlah bekas seperti gigitan di bahu kanan Shiro.

"...Zangetsu, boleh kupinjam pisau lipatmu?" Tanya Ichigo. Pertamanya Zangetsu agak bingung, tapi akhirnya ia menyerahkan pisau lipat pemberian ayahnya, yaitu Cure Priest generasi ke-14 kepada Ichigo. Dan ketika dibuka pisau lipat itu, ia langsung mengiris kulit jari telunjuknya!

"I-Ichigo!"

"Otouto!"

"Kurosaki! Lo tuh gak punya otak ya?" Bentak Ishida

"Ssst..." Bisik Ichigo "lihat aja apa yang bakal gw lakuin!" Terus dia ngedeketin jarinya yang luka itu ke permukaan bibirnya Shiro, spontan darah yang mengalir dari luka Ichigo pun masuk ke dalam mulut Shiro. Setelah mengolesinya cukup lama, jari Ichigo segera disembuhkan oleh Zangetsu.

"Lo mikirin apaan sih? Mana ada orang dikasih darah langsung bangun? Kecuali..." Kejut Zangetsu, n Ichigo cuma senyum karena Zangetsu bisa nebak kenapa dia sengaja ngiris jari telunjuknya. "Bingo! Coba deh kalian semua liat bahu kanannya Shiro!" Dan begitu melihat bahu kanan Shiro, barulah terlihat dua lubang kecil seperti bekas gigitan serangga, atau mungkin...

"...Luka ini... Jangan-jangan... Bekas gigitan, vampire?" Kaget Mugetsu. Sementara itu, mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dengan Silver Gun dengan peredam suara yang juga berwarna perak di tangannya.

"Yes, Shiromizu is here!" Bisiknya lewat benda seperti walkie talkie berwarna perak

"Yes, Sir. I've found the victims. And, i can say that..."

"Mission, Complete!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Kemampuan Mugetsu-sensei dan Zangetsu telah terkuak! Dan siapa sosok yang mengawasi mereka? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 7 finnii~sh!" *nyalain petasan di depan rumah sakit jiwa(?)*

Ichi : *cepet-cepet ngebuangin petasan n ngejitak Ryuuta* "Heh! Kesintingan lo tuh kayaknya emang gak pernah ada abisnya, ya?! Masa' lo mao nyalain petasan di depan rumah sakit jiwa? Lo mao ntar pasien-pasien yang sintingnya sama kaya lo ntu ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas, hah?"

Ryuuta : "Hehe... Thank you, Ichi! Jarang-jarang lo muji gw!"

Ichi : *screaming mode on* "NTU BUKAN PUJIAN, AUTHOR GEBLEK!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "Oe, Ryuuta. Ntu ada tamu tuh!"

Sasu : "Sumimasen, apa bener Ryuuta-san ada disini?"

Ryuuta : *ngacungin idung(?)* "Nee! Nee! Boku wa mada koko ni da yo!"

Ichi : *bisik-bisik ke Hicchi* "eh, perasaan gw kenal nih orang, tapi dimana ya?"

Hichi : *ngebales bisik* "kagak tao! Coba aja lo tanya!"

Mugen : "Heh! Kalian bedua ngapain bisik-bisik kaya getoh?"

Hichi : "E-eh, nggak kok, Mugetsu! Gak ada apa-apa kok!"

Ichi : "heh, ngemeng-ngemeng lo sapa ya?" *nunjuk-nunjuk ke Sasu*

Ryuuta : *ngejitak Ichi* "Hello! Lo gak kenal dia? Dia ntu special guest bwt temen gw! Dia ntu U..."

Nawa : "Sumimasen! Ryuuta! Ngapain kamu ngun... KYAAA~! Sasuke-kuu~n!" *lari-lari ngejar Sasu*

Sasu : *kaget setengah mati* "Busyet dah! Baru juga dateng gw dah dikejar ma fangirl! Gyaa~!" *ngibrit gak tentu jalan*

All except Sasu & Nawa : *jawdrop*

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "Nee, kayanya gw salah ngundang lagi deh... Yo wis lah! Oie, question chapter ini bagi nyang bisa nge-jawab, apa nyang selanjutnye terjadi setelah Ichi ngasih minum darahnya ke Shiro? Yo, monggo dijawab! N akhir kata dari gw, nyang kalo kata Zangetsu mah, author hiperaktif yang sintingnya kebablasan ini. Silahkan RnR fict ini ya! Onegai-shimasu!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trapped Soul Ch.8**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Minna-san! Chapter Octo is Heerre~!" *tereak make toa punya Futoshi*

TenZan : *ngerebut toa n nendang Ryuuta* "haduuh, lo bisa gak sih gak nimbulin masalah di 1 chapter aja?! Please deh, Ryuuta! Pleeaase~! Lo gak kasian ma kite-kite ya?"

Ryuuta : "ng...gak! Gw cuman kasiannya 'kan ama Hicchi! Hehehe..."

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

Ichi : "Oi! Review tuh! Bales sonoh!"

Ryuuta : "Ooh, woke! Sapa yang mo bacain, cepet angkat ketek(?) Lo!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "g-gw aja! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa~! Arigatou dukungannya, Tasya-chan! Udah rada mendingan kok! Iya, aku usahain update kilatne kalou gak nge-drop yea! N juga... Hwaa~! Arigatou pujianne! Hoy! Orang-orang adaptasi stoberi(?)! Buruan ucapin makasih tuh!"

All except Ryuuta : *dipaksa bungkuk* "A-arigatou Tasya-chan!"

Ichi : "padahal gue dibilangnye stoberi, knape gue disuruh ikut-ikutan bungkuk?"

Ryuuta : "ya udah sih, gapapa! Daripada dibilang 'UKE'!"

Ichi : "Ap-apa lo bilang, author geblek?!"

Ryuuta : "ye, ye! Ichigo UKE! UKE! UKE! Nih, kalo bisa tendang punggung gue! Hwaahahahaa~!" *langsung ngacir gak tentu arah*

Ichi : "heh! Jangan lari lo ya!" *Ngejar Ryuuta*

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...kenapa jadi pada ngomongin 'seme-uke' gini sih? Ya udahlah, silahkan dibaca chapter 8-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Lo mikirin apaan sih? Mana ada orang dikasih darah langsung bangun? Kecuali..." Kejut Zangetsu, n Ichigo cuma senyum karena Zangetsu bisa nebak kenapa dia sengaja ngiris jari telunjuknya. "Bingo! Coba deh kalian semua liat bahu kanannya Shiro!" Dan begitu melihat bahu kanan Shiro, barulah terlihat dua lubang kecil seperti bekas gigitan serangga, atau mungkin...

"...Luka ini... Jangan-jangan... Bekas gigitan, vampire?" Kaget Mugetsu. Sementara itu, mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dengan Silver Gun dengan peredam suara yang juga berwarna perak di tangannya.

"Yes, Shiromizu is here!" Bisiknya lewat benda seperti walkie talkie berwarna perak

"Yes, Sir. I've found the victims. And, i can say that..."

"Mission, Complete!"

Seketika, Mugetsu terlihat tegang. Ia segera menyelubungi seluruh lengan kanannya dengan reiatsu biru tua kehitamannya itu. Ia mengisyaratkan agar semua tetap diam di tempat. Setelah beberapa menit, reiatsu itu perlahan pudar dan lenyap dari lengan Mugetsu.

"A-ada apa, nii-chan?" Gugup Ichigo yang jarinya masih diobati Zangetsu. Zangetsu dan Ishida pun ikutan cemas karna ekspresi muka Mugetsu yang tadi sangat serius.

"Ng-nggak! Gak ada apa-apa! Kayaknya tadi ada meong lewat. Jadi, tadinya kukira itu musuh toh!" Ujar Mugetsu nyairin suasana. Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu, jari Shiro bergerak! Dan perlahan ia membuka matanya, terlihatlah iris berwarna sitrus keemasannya yang tampak berkilau karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah dinding.

"A-aah..." Ringis Shiro sambil memegang kepalanya dan berusaha duduk. Spontan Ichigo, Zangetsu, Mugetsu, n Ishida terkejut karenanya

"Shi-Shiro!"

"Shiro-sama!"

"A-aduuh, aku ada dimana?" Tanya Shiro. Dan belom sempet dia melihat dengan bener, dia udah diserang ama pelukannya Ichigo yang kekuatannya dah kaya puluhan kudanil ntu.

"SHIIROO~!" Tereak Ichigo sambil nangis-nangis gak jelas n ngocorin ingus seember. Semua yang ngeliat cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku Ichigo. Sementara Shiro, dia berusaha ngelepasin Ichigo karena udah nyebabin dia mandi virus alias mandi ingus.

"Hu-huwaa~! Hime! Berhenti nyebarin ingus di badanku! Hime~!" Ronta Shiro dengan nada lemas sambil tetep maksa Ichigo buat ngelepasinnya. Yang dipaksa cuma cemberut dan manyunin bibirnya.

"Hu-uh! Aku 'kan udah 1 abad gak ketemu kamu, Shiro! Lagian sekarang aku ini cowok, manggilnya jangan 'Hime' donk! Panggilnya 'Ichigo' aja!" Ujar Ichigo sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas, Shiro cuman senyum kecil yang bisa bikin Ichigo blushing berat, sementara Mugetsu n yang laennya cuma bisa ketawa-tawa ngeliat 2 orang yang udah kepisah selama 1 abad itu. Tiba-tiba...

DZIIINGG!

Semua orang disitu kaget! Tiba-tiba saja pipa di depan pintu inti sel ditembak seseorang dan mengeluarkan asap racun berwarna hitam keunguan!

"Uhuk! Huk! I-ishida-san! Zangetsu! Jaga Otouto dan Shiro-kun!" Perintah Mugetsu sambil berdiri dan mengeluarkan reiatsu biru tua kehitamannya itu di lengannya. "Keluarlah dimanapun kau berada, pengecut!" Gertak Mugetsu. Lalu dari sebuah lorong di depannya, berjalanlah seorang wanita memakai tudung dengan pakaian serba perak memegang Silver Gun di lengan kirinya.

"Haah, keliatannya kamu udah ngelupain aku ya, Mugetsu?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Mugetsu benar-benar terkejut, karna dia tau benar siapa pemilik suara itu. "Ta-tak mungkin..." Gugupnya. Wanita itu pun tersenyum dan menyingkap tudungnya dan terlihatlah, rambut sepinggangnya yang berwarna perak dikuncir kuda dan iris merah darah dengan senyuman seperti iblis.

"Shiromizu... Ayumi!" Dan seketika, wanita itu menembak pundak Mugetsu sehingga ia lumpuh sementara! Setelah asap itu mereda, dia pun menghampiri Mugetsu dan menekuk lututnya.

"Kenapa... Kau, bisa ada disini? A-Ayumi..." Tanya Mugetsu sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan Silver Gun-nya itu ke pundaknya sendiri.

"I'm sorry, but..." Ucapnya perlahan. "I do this, because i love you, darling..." DAR! Wanita bernama Ayumi itu pun menembak pundaknya dan pingsan di depan Mugetsu.

Setelah insiden penembakan pipa itu, asap pun menghilang, tiba-tiba semua orang yang pingsan disana seperti diserap ke dalam Inti sel dan pintu yang merupakan batu itu juga utuh kembali!

Kini kita ganti setting ke tempat, atau lebih tepatnya padang pasir berwarna putih yang sangat gersang. Disana kita liat kalou Mugetsu, Ichigo, Zangetsu, Ishida, Shiro dan Ayumi masih pingsan di bawah pohon mati yang cukup besar.

"U-uh..." Ringis Mugetsu sambil perlahan bangun dari pingsannya dan memegang kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Begitu mulai memasang keping-keping ingatan yang tadi pecah, dia langsung inget sama Ichigo, adek kesayangannya *di-death glare Mugetsu*

"I-Ichigo! Ichigo! Bangun dong! Ichigo!" Cemas Mugetsu, namun Ichigo tak berkutik sedikit pun. Begitu pun Zangetsu, Shiro n Ishida. Tiba-tiba Mugetsu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ayumi yang diam-diam mao kabur.

"Kamu mau kemana, Ayumi?" Tanya Mugetsu setengah ngancem. Yang ditanyain cuman diem kaya patung pancoran. *ditembak Ayumi*

"...mereka akan sadar 10 menit lagi, jadi biarkan aku pergi!" Jawab Ayumi. Mugetsu cuman diem dan nyamperin Ayumi. Yang disamperin sempet gugup karna khawatir bakal dibunuh. Tiba-tiba Mugetsu nyentuh pundak Ayumi n nyebarin reiatsu-nya yang khas di lukanya.

"K-kenapa kau menolongku?"

"...bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah istriku. Walaupun itu terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu!" Jawab Mugetsu nyantei tapi bisa bikin Ayumi ngebuletin matanya. 3 menit kemudian, luka Ayumi pun sembuh total. Mugetsu pun berdiri n ngulurin tangannya ke Ayumi.

"Ayo! Mo nyampe kapan lo duduk sambil nganga di situ? Pegang tangan gue!" Interrupt Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba aja padang pasir ntu bergetar. N tiba-tiba muncul uler warna ungu segede alaihim yang dikendarain sama... Seorang tuyul, pocong, n genderuwo yang mukanya sama sekali gak syerem.

"Nee! Nee! Ada yang pingsan! Pingsan!" Tereak si tuyul sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Gimana kalo kita tulungin?" Tanya si genderuwo make logat campursari.

"Okey! Aku setuju! Gimana, Bawabawa?" Tanya si pocong ke uler tunggangannya itu. Uler ntu pun berhenti n ke-3 penumpangnya ntu turun n nyamperin Mugetsu

"Nee! Kita mo nolongin kalian boleh gak?" Tanya si tuyul dengan watados-nya.

"E-emangnya kalian sapa ya?" Tanya Mugetsu. Ke-3 makhluk aneh ntu pun langsung adu pandang n nyiapin formasi kaya di pahlawan bertopeng(?)-nya Shinchan.

"Kami adalaah... TRIO SETAN KECE~!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Kemunculan OC baru yang ternyata adalah istri Mugetsu dari 100 tahun lalu! Dan siapakah 'Trio Setan Kece' itu? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya~!**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta minna-san! Chapter Octo finnii~sh!" *nyemprot-nyemprotin aer selang ke tetangga*

TenZan : *muka pasrah mode on* "haduuh... Gw gak tau lagi harus ngomong apa ke lo, Ryuuta!"

Mugen : "Apakah?! Jadi selama ini gw udah punya istri?!"

Ichi : "memalukan amat gw ingusnya ampe seember gituh!"

Hichi : "...gw pingsan lagi. Padahal baru aja gw bangun!"

Ryuuta : "yo wis, yo wis! Gak usah pada galou gini donk! Gw ngundang special guest nih! Ayumi! Kemod(?) masuk!"

Ayumi : "Hai, minna~! Aku OC baru nyang cerita'e jadi istrinya Mugetsu toh! Salam kenal!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Hichi : "...gw punya firasat kalo dia 11-12 sama si Ryuuta, alias kagak ada bedanya!"

Ryuuta : "woke toh! Question chapter ini adalah, siapa 'trio setan kece' yang mo nolongin Mugetsu CS? Monggo dijawab! N akhir kata dariku, silahkan RnR fict ini!"

Ayumi : "Onegai-shimaa~su!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trapped Soul Ch.9**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, Minna-saa~n! Hisasshiburri~! Chapter 9 is heerre~!"

Hichi : "...Tumben amat lo diem di chapter ini? Biasanya lo ngelakuin hal biadab kaya nyemplungin soang idup-idup ke dalem minyak panas?"

Ryuuta : "Heheh... Emangnya lo kira gue bakal selamanya jadi author hiperaktif gituh?"

Ichi : "Heh! Author kebo! Lo kemana aja?! Hiatus tanpa kabar! Gw kira lo udah ke Soul Society!"

Ryuuta : "Opo?! Ngomong sembarangan ya kau ini! Gue ini habis nabung buat ngisi pulsa + bantu-bantu ibu gue bikin kue kering tao!"

Hichi : "...gak kebayang gue kalo lo bikin kue kering rasanya kaya gimana?"

Ryuuta : "hwaa~! Hicchi kok gituh?! Nih! Cobain!" *ngasih kue nastar ke Hicchi*

Hichi : "ogah ah! Ntar gue dosa gara-gara nge-batalin orang puasa!"

Ryuuta : "Hee?! Dirimu sadar dosa juga ya?" *dipentung Hicchi*

Mugen : "...syukurlah kalo lo dah insyap dari ke-autis-an lo ntu!"

TenZan : "gw harap kedameyan ini berlangsung abadi!"

Ichi : *sujud syukur*

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "O-oe, oe! Kok giliran kalian yang autis sih? Yo wis lah! Sapa yang mo bacain review, acungin... Acungin opo yo?"

Mugen : "gw aja yang bacain! Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "huwaa~! Tasya-chan buenee~r! Omedetou! Iya, pasti aku salamin ke pangeran Hicchi yang guaaantueeeng bangeuuts!"

Ichi : "and next, dari Hanako-Chan45!"

Ryuuta : "Hwaa! Hai juga, Hanako-chan! Oia, manggilnya Ryuuta aja yo! Soale aku pun author baru di FFn. Arigatou ya dah nge-review! Salam balik dari keluarga hiperaktif disini!"

Hichi : "Ryuuta! Nih chapter ngebahas apaan? And kapan nih fict berakhir?"

Ryuuta : "Hwaahahahaa~! Koitsu ha Shiroi da! Igazane, ginto de aru! Hwahahahaha!" *Tawa-tawa sendiri*

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

TenZan : "...Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Gomen! Gue lagi maen Bleach Blades Battlers 1 di PS2 gue! Gue pake si Hicchi looh! Huehehe..."

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "...ya udah deh karna si author ini lagi maen PS, silahkan dibaca chapter 9-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"Ayo! Mo nyampe kapan lo duduk sambil nganga di situ? Pegang tangan gue!" Interrupt Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba aja padang pasir ntu bergetar. N tiba-tiba muncul uler warna ungu segede alaihim yang dikendarain sama... Seorang tuyul, pocong, n genderuwo yang mukanya sama sekali gak syerem.

"Nee! Nee! Ada yang pingsan! Pingsan!" Tereak si tuyul sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Gimana kalo kita tulungin?" Tanya si genderuwo make logat campursari.

"Okey! Aku setuju! Gimana, Bawabawa?" Tanya si pocong ke uler tunggangannya itu. Uler ntu pun berhenti n ke-3 penumpangnya ntu turun n nyamperin Mugetsu

"Nee! Kita mo nolongin kalian boleh gak?" Tanya si tuyul dengan watados-nya.

"E-emangnya kalian sapa ya?" Tanya Mugetsu. Ke-3 makhluk aneh ntu pun langsung adu pandang n nyiapin formasi kaya di pahlawan bertopeng(?)-nya Shinchan.

"Kami adalaah... TRIO SETAN KECE~!"

Seketika, Mugetsu dan Ayumi cuman bisa jawdrop ngeliat tingkah 3, atou 4 setan yang baru aja nawarin pertulungan ke mereka. 3 setan ntu pun kembali ke formasi normal dan mulei ngenalin diri.

"Gue Nel Tu! Tuyul paling kece di Diablo Mundo!" Ucap si tuyul dengan ke-PD-an tingkat dewa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke langit.

"Kenalin, saya Dondonchakka! Saya adalah genderuwo ter-kece di Diablo Mundo! Salam kenal ye!" Kata si genderuwo yang masih pake logat campursari

"And aku adalah Pesche! Pocong ter-keren and ter-kecew di Diablo Mundo! And siluman uler kece yang jadi peliharaan kami ini nama'e Bawabawa!" Kata si Pocong sambil sekalian nge-promosiin(?) siluman uler peliharaannya ntu. Pas Mugetsu dan Ayumi masih bengong atas apa yang terjadi, si Bawabawa dah ngangkutin Ichigo, Shiro, Zangetsu, n Ishida yang pingsan gara-gara gas beracun di Lawang Sewu tadi.

"Nee, ayo! Kalian mao ke Castillo de la Muerte 'kan? Kita bisa nganterin kesitu!" Semangat Nel sambil naek ke palanya Bawabawa. Spontan Mugetsu n Ayumi juga naek ke palanya Bawabawa disusul Dondonchakka n Pesche. Dan setelah dikasih instruksi, si Bawabawa ntu pun langsung ngacir ke arah Castillo de la Muerte.

Selama di perjalanan, trio setan aneh ntu nyanyiin lagu naek-naek ke puncak gunung, tapi liriknya diganti jadi nyebrang-nyebrang di Diablo Mundo. Luaas, luaas sekalii~... *Ryuuta ikutan nyanyi*. Ichigo, Shiro, Zangetsu, n Ishida yang udah sadar daritadi cuman bisa cengo ngeliat tingkah koplak 3 setan yang udah ngasihin mereka tumpangan ntu.

"...Nii-chan?"

"Apa?"

"...Nii-chan kenal ntu 3 setan koplak darimana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil tetep sweatdrop

"Cerita'e panjang! Kaloupun kuceritain kamu pasti gak bakalan ngerti, toh?" Jawab Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba si Tuyul alias Nel ngedeketin rombongan yang dia tulungin ntu.

"Nee! Kalou boleh tau, siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Nel sambil naek ke palanya Dondonchakka

"...Gue Kurosaki Ichigo, gue Half-Mugen."

"Gue Tensa Zangetsu, Cure Priest."

"A-aku Ishida Uryuu, manusia biasa."

"Aku Shirosaki Hichigo, tapi orang biasa manggil aku Shiro. Mugen Vampire Priest."

"Gue Kurosaki Mugetsu, kakak'e Ichigo. Mugen Priest."

"...Shiromizu Ayumi, Hunter."

Begitu mereka selesei ngenalin diri, tuh 3 setan koplak langsung masang tampang Oh-My-God-gue-salah-nolong-orang. Tiba-tiba aja 3 setan koplak ntu nangis-nangis gak jelas sehingga bikin Mugetsu CS kaget.

"Huwee~! Kita salah nolong oraa~ng! Ada 2 Mugen Priest! Huwaa~!" Tereak-tereak Nel gak jelas dengan ingus ngucur deres di idung

"Huwaa~! Pesche! Nel! Tolong jangan lupain saya di alam sana, ya? Saya seneng banget toh kenalan ma kalian!" Lebay Dondonchakka sambil meluk 2 partnernya ntu.

"Hiyee~! Kenapa nasib kita harus semalang inii~?!" Tereak Pesche yang gak kalah lebay ama banci nyetop tronton(?). Mugetsu CS cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat ke-lebay-an dari 3 setan koplak ntu.

"Etto, Nel-san. Tenang! Waloupun kita ini Priest, kita gak bakalan nge-bunuh kalian toh! Wong kalian dah ngasih tumpangan ke Castillo de la Muerte!" Kata Mugetsu nyairin suasana. 3 setan koplak ntu langsung berenti nangis n ngasih tatapan belas-kasihan ke Mugetsu.

"Be-beneran?" Tanya Nel. Yang ditanya cuman angguk-anggukan kaya patung gukguk di jendela toko *dibekep Mugetsu*. Terus tiba-tiba ntu 3 setan koplak nyengir-nyengir n meluk-meluk Mugetsu.

"Howaa~! Thank you, Mugen Priest-Sama! Mugen Priest-Sama baek deh! Ntar Nel bikinin sop mata kodok yang enak ya buat Mugen Priest-Sama!" Riang Nel

"Iya! Thank you, Mugen Priest-sama! Nanti saya bikinin juga sambel kulit cicak resep nenek moyang saya yang rasanya dijamin muantep yo!" Tawar Dondonchakka. Yang ditawarin cuman bisa sweatdrop sambil senyum canggung. Gimana kagak? Wong ditawarin dibikinin sop mata kodok n sambel kulit cicak! Mao mati mendadak karna salah makan racun?

"U-udah gak usah! Nganterin kita ke Castillo de la Muerte juga dah cukup kok!" Gugup Mugetsu.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya menghadapi ke-lebay-an dari 3 setan koplak ntu, ahirnya Mugetsu CS nyampe ke depan Castillo de la Muerte. Mereka pun turun dari pala Bawabawa n meriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Nee, kita mo masuk darimana?" Tanya Nel

"Yang pasti bukan dari pintu depan wong ini bukan rumah temen gue!" Jutek Ichigo

"Terus gimana cara masuknya?" Tanya Ishida

"Nah itulah masalahnya! waloupun aku pernah diculik kesini, tapi seingetku dinding ini kokoh bangeut!" Jawab Shiro. Pas semuanya lagi mikirin cara buat masuk ke dalem, Ayumi malah ngetok-ngetokin dinding n nempelin telinganya di tembok.

"...Kamu ngapain, Ayumi-san?" Tanya Zangetsu. Tapi Ayumi nggak ngejawab. Gak lama kemudian, dia kayaknya nemu kelemahan dari dingding istana ntu n nyiapin Silver Gun-nya dan ngelepasin peredamnya.

"Ketemu!"

DUUAAAR!

Sebuah peluru reiatsu besar warna perak keunguan dari Silver Gun itu berhasil bikin lubang gede yang mungkin lebih dari muat buat para rombongan disitu, n sukses bikin orang laen hampir aja copot jantungnya.

"Kita masuk dari sini!" Jutek Ayumi sambil lari ke dalem disusul yang laennya termasuk 3 setan koplak ntu yang gak tau gimana ceritanya bisa ikut. Sementara itu, keliatannya penyusupan mereka diketahui oleh para penguasa Castillo de la Muerte.

"Hee? Mereka udah dateng, ya?" Tanya pria bermata sipit dan berambut lavender pendek dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

"...Hebat juga mereka bisa ngancurin batu yang gue beli di Eropa dengan harga 200 juta euro ntu!" Puji seorang pria 'negro' buta sekaligus kesel karna batu yang dia beli mahal-mahal ancur begitu aja.

"Jangan kesel kaya gituh lah! Batu kayak gituh mah, bisa gue gantiin ntar!" Timpal seorang pria berambut coklat dengan gaya bak ala Superman. Dia pun tersungging sambil ngeliatin monitor di depannya.

"...Welcome to Castillo de la Muerte, Priests!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Perjalanan ke dalam Castillo de la Muerte dimulai! Siapa 3 pria yang mengamati Mugetsu CS? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Yokatta! Chapter 9 finnii~sh!"

Ichi : "kok 3 orang koplak ntu muncul disini?!"

Ryuuta : "biarin donk, Chi! Biar greget!"

Hichi : "...'Mugen Vampire Priest'? Panjang amat gelar gue! Tapi lumayan keren juga sih!"

TenZan : "...Dialog gue sama si Ishida dikit amat..."

Mugen : "woy! Masa' gue ditawarin sop mata kodok sama sambel kulit cicak?! Lo kira gue apaan, haah?!"

Ayumi : "...heheh! Gaya gue keren juga disini waloupun jarang ngomong! Thanks ya, Ryuuta!"

Ryuuta : "yo wis! Question chapter ini adalah, sapa 3 pria nyang ngamatin Mugetsu CS? Yo monggo dijawab! N akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR fict ini!"

All : "Onegai-Shimaa~su!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trapped Soul Ch.10**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Nee! Moshi-Moshi Minna! Chapter 10 wa koko ni da yo!" *ngawur-ngawurin tepung di ruang tamu*

Hichi : "...Lagi-lagi ke-autis-an lo muncul. Kapan tuh autis bener-bener ilang?"

Ryuuta : "Howaa~! Gomee~n! Kayaknya ke-autis-an-ku balik lagi, ya? Hontou ni gomennasai! Soale pesenan kue-nya lagi banyak niih... Makanya ke-autis-an-ku balik lagi..."

TenZan : "...Alesan yang gak masuk akal..."

Ryuuta : *nge-pentung TenZan* "ngomong opo kau ini?! Dikira gw bo'ong kali ye?!"

Mugen : "Hoe! Review tuh! Review! Bales sonoh!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyaa~! Baru mao ditanya, sapa nyang mao baca, acungin mixer(?) Lo!"

TenZan : *muka males mode on* "gw aja! Nih! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyee~! Jawabanna correct! Omedetou~! Oia, tentang kue kering soale ntu kue kering buat parsel pesenan pabrik toh, jadi bikinnya mulei skarang! Huwaa~! Iya donks! Waloupun Hicchi seekor hollow, dia harus tetep sadar dosa biar bisa masuk Soul Society n jadi kapten disonoh! Huehehe!"

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "emangnye bisa ya?"

Ichi : "woy! Author kebo! Buruan lanjutin nih fict! Gue dah gerah nih jadi cowok berjiwa cewek!"

Ryuuta : "iye, iye! Sabar dikit napa sih?"

Mugen : "yo wis, karna nih author kebo autisnya balik lagi, jadi silahkan baca chapter 10-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Kita masuk dari sini!" Jutek Ayumi sambil lari ke dalem disusul yang laennya termasuk 3 setan koplak ntu yang gak tau gimana ceritanya bisa ikut. Sementara itu, keliatannya penyusupan mereka diketahui oleh para penguasa Castillo de la Muerte.

"Hee? Mereka udah dateng, ya?" Tanya pria bermata sipit dan berambut lavender pendek dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

"...Hebat juga mereka bisa ngancurin batu yang gue beli di Eropa dengan harga 200 juta euro ntu!" Puji seorang pria 'negro' buta sekaligus kesel karna batu yang dia beli mahal-mahal ancur begitu aja.

"Jangan kesel kaya gituh lah! Batu kayak gituh mah, bisa gue gantiin ntar!" Timpal seorang pria berambut coklat dengan gaya bak ala Superman. Dia pun tersungging sambil ngeliatin monitor di depannya.

"...Welcome to Castillo de la Muerte, Priests!"

Sementara ntu, Mugetsu CS terus nelusurin jalan-jalan yang ada. Mao terowongan, selokan(?), apapun pasti ditelusurin. Sampe tiba-tiba mereka nemu 3 lorong yang beda arah di hadapan mereka.

"Nee! Ada 3 lorong!" Tereak Nel sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah 3 lorong ntu

"Lo kagak tereak juga kita udah tau kali kalo ada 3 lorong!" Sewot Zangetsu. Mereka pun berhenti sejenak n berfikir mana lorong yang bener.

"Gimana nih? Masa' kita harus nelusurin ke-3 lorong ntu satu persatu sih? Keburu kriput dah kulit kinclong gue!" Gerutu Ichigo sambil megang-megang mukanya kaya banci abis fesyel(?) Di salon.

"Ya nggak gitu juga kali! Biar adil kita berpencar aja! Stuju?" Usul Mugetsu. Yang laennya cuman nge-respon pake anggukan express(?)

"Woke! Kalian, trio setan koplak..."

"Trio Setan Kece!" Interrupt Pesche

"Ya, ya, pokonya ntulah! Kalian perginya ke lorong yang kanan! Terus Ayumi, Zangetsu sama Ishida-san ke lorong yang kiri! Nah, biar aku, otouto sama Shiro-kun pergi ke lorong tengah. Wakatta?" Instruksi Mugetsu sambil tetep tutunjuk kaya diktator alam gaib *dipentung Mugetsu*.

"Nee! Kalo ada yang nyasar gimana, Mugen Priest-sama?" Tanya Nel sambil ngacungin tangannya. Tapi pertanyaan Nel ntu gak dijawab karna semuanya dah keburu masuk ke lorong masing-masing.

"...Gue dicuekin. Kejam amat! Huh!" Dengus Nel yang langsung ngacir ke lorongnya.

_***Lorong kiri (Ayumi, Zangetsu, Ishida)***_

"Napa sih Mugetsu-sama nugasin gue ama nih Hunter? Udah mah kayanya gak bisa dipercaya lagi orangnya!" Sewot Zangetsu sambil lari n ngeliatin Ayumi dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Yang ditatap cuman cuek bebek sambil tetep lari nelusurin lorong. Sementara Ishida cuma ngos-ngosan ria karna daritadi lari-larian mulu.

"Heh! Bocah kacamata!" Panggil Ayumi stengah ngeledek ke Ishida

"E-eh? A-ada apa?"

"...marga kamu Ishida, 'kan?"

"I-iya, namaku Ishida Uryuu. Kenapa?" Heran Ishida, namun Ayumi nggak ngerespon. Tiba-tiba...

DUAAR!

Jalan lorong yang mereka lewatin ntu diledakin sama seseorang! Spontan Ayumi, Zangetsu n Ishida berhenti lari n ngeliatin sapa yang nge-ledakin ntu jalan. Terus, Ayumi kaget karena yang ngeledakin lorong ntu adalah...

"D-dia!"

_***Lorong kanan (Trio Setan Kece)***_

Nel, Dondonchakka, n Pesche yang ditugasin nelusurin lorong kanan lari-lari sambil tereak-tereak gak jelas karna mereka baru aja bikin pasukan patroli Castillo de la Muerte heboh gara-gara salah seorang pasukan kepeleset ingusnya Nel.

"Huwaa~! Knapa kita ketauan?" Heboh Nel sambil tetep ngacir n nangis-nangis gak jelas

"Salahmu ndiri toh nape kau ingusan?!" Sewot Dondonchakka tetep dengan logat campuraduk(?)Nya yang juga gak jelas

"Nee?! Jadi Docchin bilang ini salah Nel?!" Marah Nel yang langsung loncat n nge-gerogotin(?) Pala Dondonchakka.

"Woy! Udah donk! Kalo mao pada berantem jangan sekarang! Lo pada mao patroli pada ngejar kita gara-gara lo bedua ribut?!" Sewot Pesche yang kayanya gak sadar kalo dia lari gara-gara dikejar patroli.

"Woy! Otakmu lola ya? Kita tuh udah dikejar patroli kali! Kalo gak dikejar ngapain kita lari-lari kaya gini, pocong baka!?" Ribut Dondonchakka yang palanya masih digerogotin(?) Nel. Tiba-tiba aja terdengar suara tak bernyawa(?) dari pintu belakangnya Dondonchakka.

DUUU~T! PREE~T!

Spontan aja para patroli ntu berhenti n ambruk ke tanah (ya iyalah! Nama'e juga ambruk!) Karna mabok ngisep gas-nya Dondonchakka. Trio setan ntu pun berhenti n langsung berpose kaya pas ngenalin diri mereka ke Mugetsu CS.

"HUAHAHAHAA~! Makanya jangan macem-macem ama Trio Setan Kece! Rasain bom rasa sambel kulit cicak ala neneknya Dondonchakka!" Tereak mereka bertiga yang akhirnya juga mabok(?) Gara-gara senjata sendiri. (koplak nian ini 3 makhluk... -_-")

_***Lorong Tengah (Mugen, Ichi, Shiro)***_

"Nii-chan, aku khawatir apa Zangetsu sama Ishida baek-baek aja ya?" Cemas Ichigo sambil tetep lari.

"Boro-boro dirimu, Otouto! Aku pun khawatir sama Ayumi! Apalagi sama 3 setan koplak ntu!" Jawab Mugetsu sambil tetep fokus mimpin di lorong.

"Hee? Kok Mugen-Nii bisa khawatir ama 3 setan koplak ntu sih?" Tanya Shiro sambil lari n ngerahin reiatsu warna putih kebiruan di tangannya sebagai penerangan karna lorong yang mereka lewatin bener-bener gelap euy!

"Gue khawatir karna gue takut kalo beneran dikasih sop mata kodok sama sambel kulit cicak abis ini! Banyangin aja gue makan makanan laknat kaya gituh! Bisa mati muda gue!" Tereak Mugetsu dengan begitu OOC-nya. Ichigo n Shiro cuman bisa sweatdrop ngedenger curhatannya Mugetsu, apalagi pas ngedenger kata 'mati muda'.

"Hee? Bukannya umur Nii-chan udah lebih dari 100 taun ya?" Heran Ichigo sambil tetep sweatdrop.

"Uwoh, iya juga toh! Tapi kalo umur buat Mugen Priest mah, segitu masih muda! Nih buktinya! Kulit gue masih kinclong 'kan?" PeDe Mugetsu sambil masang muka alay n nyengir kaya kuda menang arisan (emang ada ya?).

'...Gue punya kakak ipar stress-stress amat sih?!' Batin Shiro sambil tetep fokus ke reiatsu-nya. Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, tiba-tiba aja lorong yang mereka lewatin ntu gempa n runtuh!

"KYAAA~!" Jerit Ichigo karna reruntuhan batu ntu nindih kaki kirinya!

"I-ichi!"

"Otouto! Lo knapa?!"

"Lo kagak liat kaki gue ketindih batu?! Sakit tao! Ittaa~i!" Rintih Ichigo dengan lebaynya pas Shiro berusaha nyembuhin kaki Ichigo. "Shiro! Pelan-pelan! Sakit tao!"

"Iya, iya! Segini luka lo gak gue pegang!" Kesel Shiro, waloupun yang dia obatin ntu 'mantan' pengantennya, tapi jangan lebay-lebay amat donk!

"Tapi kenapa nih lorong bisa tiba-tiba gempa, ye?" Heran Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba secara samar Mugetsu ngerasa hawa kehadiran seorang Vampire! Langsung aja dia ngeluarin reiatsu biru tua kehitamannya n nembak ntu reiatsu ke dinding. N bener aja, ada sesosok makhluk bertanduk n bersayap lebar dengan kulit pucat seperti Shiro n bermata emerald dengan tatapan yang datar.

"...ketahuan, ya?" Ucapnya datar dengan tampang stoic. Spontan Shiro terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu karna sosok itu adalah...

"Ka-Kau?!"

"Hisashiburi da, Ouji"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Musuh baru ditemukan! Siapakah makhluk bersayap itu? Dan kenapa Shiro kaget? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "Huwee~! Chapter 10 finnii~sh!" *nangis mode on*

Ichi : *sweatdrop* "...kaki gw yang luka kenape lo yang nangis?"

Ryuuta : "Huwaa~! Kaset PS Bleach gue rusaa~k! Huwaa~!"

Hichi : "What?! Emang'e ntu kaset PS diapain ampe rusak kaya gituh?!"

Ryuuta : "Kemaren gue maenin seharian!"

All except Ryuuta : *gubraak!*

Mugen : "...ya pantesan aja rusak, wong dimaenin seharian!"

TenZan : "salah lo ndiri tuh!"

Hichi : "iya tuh! Harusnya lo bisa nge-jaga barang berharga lo!"

Ryuuta : "huwaa~! Knapa jadi pada nyalahin gue sih?! Ya udah deh, question chapter ini, siapa makhluk bersayap ntu?! Monggo dijawab! Akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR, onegai-shima~su... Gue mao nyemplung dulu ke jurang. Bye~"

All except Ryuuta : *buru-buru nyamperin Ryuuta* "Hoe! Baka no Ryuuta! Jangan nyampe stress kaya gitu donk! Ryuuta~! Kalo lo mati fict ini gimana?! Ryuutaaa~!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trapped Soul Ch.11**_

Ryuuta : "Moshi-Moshi Minna-saa~n! Chapter 11 wa koko ni da yo! Special chapter ini, para keluarga hiperaktif akan berdandan ala..."

Ichi : "Hoe, Author sinting! Lo emang sinting atou autis sih?! Masa' lo suruh kita berempat pake baju MAID kaya gini?!"

Hichi : "...pakeian gue norak amat, kaya pelayan kerajaan jaman dulu."

Mugen : "Hiyee~! Gue pake rok mini 20 cm di atas lutut?! Dan high heelsnya 7 cm?! Bunuh aja gue~!"

TenZan : "woy, Ryuuta! Gue 'kan pastor! Masa' pakeiannya pakeian ala MAID di Akihabara sih?!"

Ryuuta : "salah kalian sendiri nge-ledekin gue di chapter sebelumnya! Lagian gue sengaja dandanin kalian kaya gituh karna gue punya tugas buat kalian! Tapi sebelum ntu, sapa yang mo bacain review angkat kaki lo!"

Mugen : *direjeng Ryuuta* "Hiyaa~! Lo ngapain narik-narik kaki gue?! Gue 'kan lagi make rok mini! iya, iya! Gue bacain! Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : "Huwee~! Kaset PS-ku~! Oh iya, soal makhluk bersayap ntu, jawabanna correct agaii~n! Ulquiorra Cifer versi kalong(?)! Omedetou~! Okey, akan ku-usahain update-nya yaa~..."

Ichi : "nah, sekarang kasih tau kenapa lo nyuruh kita make baju laknat kaya gini?!"

Ryuuta : "oia, gue nyuruh kalian make baju ntu, karna gue mao kalian gantiin gue bikin kue kering selagi gue minggat buat nyari pengganti kaset PS Bleach gue yang rusak! Huahahahaha!"

All except Ryuuta : *jawdrop*

Hichi : "Bikin... Kue? Etto, daripada sesi pembukanya makin amburadul, langsung aja deh dibaca chapter 11-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Tapi kenapa nih lorong bisa tiba-tiba gempa, ye?" Heran Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba secara samar Mugetsu ngerasa hawa kehadiran seorang Vampire! Langsung aja dia ngeluarin reiatsu biru tua kehitamannya n nembak ntu reiatsu ke dinding. N bener aja, ada sesosok makhluk bertanduk n bersayap lebar dengan kulit pucat seperti Shiro n bermata emerald dengan tatapan yang datar.

"...ketahuan, ya?" Ucapnya datar dengan tampang stoic. Spontan Shiro terkejut ketika melihat sosok itu karna sosok itu adalah...

"Ka-Kau?!"

"Hisashiburi da, Ouji"

Makhluk ntu mandangin Shiro dengan tatapan stoic-nya, sementara Shiro masih ngebuletin matanya karena nggak percaya ama apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ulquiorra... Cifer?!"

"Kau kenal dia, Shiro?" Tanya Ichigo

"...Dia adalah kepala sipir paling kejam di Castillo de la Muerte. Dia-lah yang merantaiku di sel inti Lawang Sewu 100 tahun yang lalu." Jelas Shiro yang spontan membuat Ichigo dan Mugetsu kaget nge-dengernya.

"Hee? Jadi dia yang telah membunuh Otouto-ku saat jadi Imouto 100 tahun lalu?" Kaget Mugetsu pake nada kekanak-kanakkan

"Bukan," Interrupt Shiro. "Dia hanyalah kepala sipir yang diperintahkan untuk merantaiku. Yang membunuh Ichi saat itu adalah majikannya, yaitu..."

"Aizen Sousuke, 'kan?" Potong Mugetsu. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sejenis reiatsu berbentuk tombak berwarna hijau dari tangannya.

"...Membosankan..." Ucap Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba langsung menyerang ke arah Ichigo yang masih diobati Shiro, namun serangannya itu cepet-cepet dihalangin sama Mugetsu pake reiatsu-nya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Tantang Mugetsu sambil tersenyum optimis ke Ulquiorra. Yang disenyumin cuma mandangin datar n terus ngeluncurin serangan dari reiatsu hijaunya.

20 menit berlalu, pertarungan antar Mugetsu vs kalong *digeplak Ulquiorra* belum juga berakhir. Sementara itu Ichigo n Shiro lagi ngelindungin diri mereka dari percikan reiatsu Mugetsu n Ulquiorra yang (mungkin) lebih mematikan dari bom sambel kulit cicaknya Dondonchakka(?). Ichigo tampak ketakutan, Shiro nyang menyadari itu langsung megang tangannya Ichigo dengan erat

"Jangan khawatir, Ichi. Mugen-nii pasti menang! Aku percaya itu!" Ucap Shiro sambil tersenyum manis yang pasti bisa bikin Ryuuta pingsan *gubraak!*. Yang disenyumin cuma ngangguk-nganggukin palanya. Tapi, gak lama kemudian Mugetsu terpental ke hadapan mereka!

"N-Nii-chan! Nii-chan! K-Kyaa~!" Jerit Ichigo karna ia ditabok(?) Ulquiorra ampe pingsan!

"I-Ichi!" Kaget Shiro. Kini satu-satunya orang yang gak pingsan disana cuman Shiro seorang. Ulquiorra memandang Shiro tetep dengan tatapan datar sedatar papan talenan di rumah Ryuuta *ditabok Ulquiorra*. Shiro cuma bisa nge-death-glare-tingkat-dewa ke Ulquiorra. Yang di-death-glare-in cuman menghela napas lagi n ngeluarin reiatsu-nya lagi.

"...Kau marah padaku, 'kan? Kenapa kau gak berubah jadi monster seperti 100 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Ulquiorra yang spontan bikin Shiro kaget bangeut!

"Ja-jangan ngomong sembarangan lo ya!" Bentak Shiro. Tapi gak ada angin gak ada hujan, Ulquiorra nyamperin Shiro dengan kecepetan cahaya(?) Dan nyekek Shiro pake ekornya!

"...Ayolah, kalau kau gak berubah jadi monster..." Ancemnya dengan nada datar sambil ngarahin reiatsu-nya ke leher Ichigo "Hime-mu ini akan kehilangan kepalanya!"

Shiro ngebuletin matanya tanda dia marah! Tiba-tiba muncul percikan reiatsu berwarna hitam, putih, dan merah darah yang menyatu jadi satu n nge-bungkus badannya! Ulquiorra yang tau reiatsu apaan itu nge-jauh 6 km(?) Dari tempat Shiro tadi. Terus tiba-tiba aja Shiro tereak-tereak gak jelas gituh sambil nge-jambak-jambak rambutnya kaya orang gila! *ditabok Shiro*

"GRAA~! HWAA~RGH!" Teriak Shiro dengan radius 1 km/Hz(?) Yang bahkan bisa bikin 3 setan koplak yang pingsan gara-gara bom sambel kulit cicak langsung bangun n kaget! N tereakan ntu juga bisa bikin Ayumi, Zangetsu, n Ishida yang lagi tarung ama pasukan patroli kaget.

"Siapa yang teriak itu?! Bikin telinga gue sakit aja!" Gerutu Ishida. Sementara Zangetsu n Ayumi sempet pasang muka kaget.

'Reiatsu ini... Shiro-sama?!' Batin Zangetsu

Sementara ntu, 3 setan koplak yang udah bangun ntu malah sibuk berantem karna Dondonchakka yang makan sambel kulit cicaknya kebanyakan. Dan akhirnya mereka terlibat adu tinju yang lama-lama bikin mereka ketahuan lagi ama pasukan patroli n mengalami tragedi kejar-kejaran lagi. (Koplak niaan... -_-"a)

Kita balik lagi ke tempatnya Shiro. Shiro yang masih tereak-tereak gak jelas sambil dibungkus reiatsu ntu tiba-tiba meledak! N ketika asepnya mulai pudar, terlihatlah sosok Shiro, dengan tanduk yang cukup besar n panjang di kepala (ya iyalah! Nama'e juga tanduk!) , rumbai-rumbai(?) Berwarna merah di sekitar leher, pergelangan tangan n kaki-nya, kuku panjang, n rambut panjang sepinggang (bayangin aja Vasto Lorde-nya Hollow Ichigo!).

"GRAAA~!" Teriaknya sambil ngluarin reiatsu warna putih n merah bentuk bola gede di tanduknya. Begitu Shiro nembakin ntu reiatsu, lorong yang tadinya gelap, sempit, n pengap ntu langsung meledak n nimbulin gempa! Gempanya begitu dahsyat ampe-ampe 3 penguasa Castillo de la Muerte yang lagi arisan(?) sambil minum teh rusuh gara-gara kertas pemenang arisannya kebanjur aer teh!

"Wah! Sial! Kertasnya kebanjur aer teh! Dasar tamu nggak diunda~ng!" Ambek si rambut coklat atau Aizen Sousuke dengan OOC yang sangat jenius-nya.

"Te-tenang, Aizen-taichou! Kita kocok lagi aja, gampang 'kan?!" Lerai si rambut lavender atou Ichimaru Gin sambil ngelapin kertas(?) Arisan yang basah ntu (kagak ada kerjaan amat!)

"Kagak bisa! Pokonya gue mao kertas nyang ntu! Soale 'kan ntu kertas tertulis nama gue!" Teriaknya lagi. Ooh la la! Pantesan ngambek! Ternyata dia toh nyang menang arisan?! *ditebas Aizen*. Si pria negro atou Tousen Kaname cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat kaptennya ngambek dengan begitu OOC.

Okey, kita balik lagi ke lorongnye Shiro. Kita liat lorong ntu sekarang ancur berantakan! Ichigo yang kebetulan pingsan di deket Mugetsu sadar n kaget ngeliat apa yang baru aja terjadi!

"Ke-kenapa lorongnye jadi ancur gini?! Ni-Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Sadar donk! Nii-chan!" Cemas Ichigo sambil nge-goyangin badan Mugetsu, tapi Mugetsu gak sadar juga. Akhirnya terbesit ide di palanya Ichigo! Dia nge-lepasin salah satu kaos kakinya yang emang belom dicuci seminggu n nempelin ntu kaos kaki ke idungnya Mugetsu (busyet dah! Mabok-mabok tuh si Mugetsu!). Dan hasilnya, Mugetsu sukses bangun sambil ongkek-ongkekan gara-gara kaos kaki Ichigo.

"HOEEKS!" Ongkek Mugetsu yang diikuti cengiran Ichigo. Spontan Mugetsu nge-jitak Otouto-nya yang udah ngasih kaos kaki bulukan(?) Ke hadapan hidungnya.

"Haah, lo bikin napsu makan gue melorot lagi! Oia, Shiro-kun mana?" Tanya Mugetsu. Tapi gak sempet Ichigo nge-jawab, pertanyaannya udah kejawab begitu ngeliat pertarungan antar 2 monster, yaitu Ulquiorra si kalong n satunya lagi adalah...

"Shi-Shiro?"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Pertarungan demi nyawa! Apa reaksi Ichigo begitu melihat Shiro jadi monster? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya~!**_

Hichi : "Yo, Minna-san! Chapter 11 complete!"

TenZan : "kok lo yang jadi moderatornya? Mana si author kebo ntu?"

Hichi : "dia masih nyari kaset PS di negeri antah berantah, n katanya dia bakal pulang di chapter 12!"

Ichi : "yang bener? lo tau darimana?"

Hichi : "wong dia nge-sms gue! Trus die juga yang nyuruh gue jadi moderator sesi penutup nih, soalnya kata si Ryuuta, kalo diserahin ke selain gue, die takutnya nih fict bakal ancur! N juga, sesi pembuka chapter 12 sama chapter 7 Kureiji no Yujin gue yang jadi moderatornya! Jadi kalo ada yang review, yang balesnya gue, bukan Ryuuta!"

Mugen : "jiaah~! Naek pangkat lo, Hichi?"

Hichi : "Yah, begitulah." *dering SMS Hichi : Alones* "hm? Si Ryuuta nge-sms nih!"

TenZan : "apa katanya?"

Hichi : "hmm... 'Hicchi~! Gimana kabarmu n fict-ku? Aku masih nyari kasetnya nih, antri bangeut! Question chapter 11 adalah, gimana reaksi Ichigo pas tau Hicchi jadi monster? Oia, jangan lupa bilangin ke 3 orang koplak ntu, jangan lupa bikinin kue kering gue! Kalo nggak, lo semua bakal gue suruh makan sop mata kodoknya Nel pas buka puasa! Huahaha~! Tanda cinta untuk Hicchi, Tobiagare Ryuuta'."

Ichi, TenZan, Mugen : *jawdrop*

Hichi : "nah, lo semua denger, 'kan? Buruan kerja! Kalo kagak dia bakal minta Nel buat bikin sop mata kodok pas buka nanti!"

All except Hichi : "wa-wakarimashita!"

Hichi : "hm... Enak juga ya jadi moderator! Ya udah deh, akhir kata dari gw, silahkan RnR fict yang ganti moderator-nya dulu ini! Onegai-shimasu!" *Membungkuk*


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trapped Soul Ch.12**_

Hichi : "Moshi-Moshi minna-san! Chapter 12 ada disini!"

TenZan : "Woy, Hichigo! Tanyain ke si Ryuuta! Ini tepungnya berapa ons yang dimasukin?"

Hichi : "haduuh... Udahlah! Ntar aja wong die ntar balik pas sesi penutup!"

TenZan : "wiih, beneran nih? Oia, tuh ada review dari Tasya-chan!"

Hichi : "wah, iya juga! Heheh, Arigatou Tasya-chan! Kalo mo liat kita-kita pada pake baju maid, bayangin aja kita pada pake baju pelayan ala cafe di Akihabara, tapi khusus buat Mugetsu dia pake rok mini 20 cm di atas lutut. Oh ya tentang reaksi si duren sepertiga jeruk setengah stoberi ntu pas liat gue jadi monster akan dikuak disini, jadi tetep pelototin(?) Fict ini ya, Tasya-chan!" *senyum manis*

Ichi : "Heh! Boneka porselen! Sejak kapan lo manggil gue duren sepertiga jeruk stengah stoberi?!"

Hichi : "sejak lo jadi UKE gue!"

Ichi : *keselek jengkol(?)* "A-apa lo bilang?! Sejak kapan gue jadi Uke lo?"

Mugen : "haduuh... Ini malah ngeributin 'seme-uke' lagi. Ya udah deh. Silahkan dipelototin(?) Chapter 12-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Ke-kenapa lorongnye jadi ancur gini?! Ni-Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Sadar donk! Nii-chan!" Cemas Ichigo sambil nge-goyangin badan Mugetsu, tapi Mugetsu gak sadar juga. Akhirnya terbesit ide di palanya Ichigo! Dia nge-lepasin salah satu kaos kakinya yang emang belom dicuci seminggu n nempelin ntu kaos kaki ke idungnya Mugetsu (busyet dah! Mabok-mabok tuh si Mugetsu!). Dan hasilnya, Mugetsu sukses bangun sambil ongkek-ongkekan gara-gara kaos kaki Ichigo.

"HOEEKS!" Ongkek Mugetsu yang diikuti cengiran Ichigo. Spontan Mugetsu nge-jitak Otouto-nya yang udah ngasih kaos kaki bulukan(?) Ke hadapan hidungnya.

"Haah, lo bikin napsu makan gue melorot lagi! Oia, Shiro-kun mana?" Tanya Mugetsu. Tapi gak sempet Ichigo nge-jawab, pertanyaannya udah kejawab begitu ngeliat pertarungan antar 2 monster, yaitu Ulquiorra si kalong n satunya lagi adalah...

"Shi-Shiro?"

"...Jadi bener dugaanku..." Ucap Mugetsu pelan. "Otouto, mungkin kamu baru ngeliat monster kaya gituh, tapi 100 tahun yang lalu itulah alesan kenapa para pastor memerangi para vampire. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi monster dan mengamuk, menimbulkan kerusakan materi maupun nyawa yang cukup berat"

Ichigo cuman diem seribu kata. Matanya tetep ngebulet pada sosok dihadapannya. Ya, sosok yang dia kenal lembut, ramah dan penyayang itu kini menjadi monster yang kejam akibat melindunginya. Gak sadar Ichigo pun berjalan ke arah arena pertempuran

"O-otouto! Kamu mo ngapain?! Bahaya kalo kamu ngedeketin Shiro-kun yang sekarang! Otouto!" Tereak Mugetsu, tapi Ichigo gak ngehirauinnya. Pikirannya kosong, cuman mikirin cara ngembaliin Shiro ke asal lagi, pelan-pelan Ichigo mulai berlari kecil dan lama-lama berlari kencang sambil ngucurin air mata

"Shiiro! Udah, cukuup! Shiroo!" Tereak Ichigo yang lari nyamperin Shiro sambil nangis. Mugetsu yang khawatir Ichigo terluka ikut-ikutan lari di belakang Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Bahaya kalo sampe kamu luka atou mati lagi! Ichigo!"

Kini kakak beradek ntu ada di sebuah padang pasir luas dengan reruntuhan batu dari lorong yang dihancurkan Shiro tadi. Terlihat dua sosok monster dimana yang satu sedang terluka parah dengan sayap tersisa satu juga salah satu lengan dan kaki yang terpotong, dan yang satu lagi mengawasi dengan sangat waspada.

"...Kau bertambah kuat setelah 100 tahun, Ouji." Ucap Ulquiorra pelan. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kakak beradek Kurosaki yang lari nyamperin mereka

"Shiroo! Udah! Cukup sampe disini kamu ngamuk! Kumohoon!" Tereak Ichigo sambil nyamperin Shiro. Tapi tiba-tiba Ulquiorra nembakin tombak reiatsu-nya ntu ke arah Ichigo yang masih jauh dari Shiro. Sadar kalo Hime-nya dalem bahaya, monster Shiro langsung nangkep tombak reiatsu ntu dan ngelemparnya sembarangan

"GRAAA~!" Tereak monster Shiro sambil ngumpulin reiatsu yang sama kaya waktu ngancurin lorong. Dan reiatsu yang ditembakkan ntu kena telak Ulquiorra n hampir kena ke Mugetsu.

'Busyet dah! Gede-gede amat nih reiatsu! Udah mah tekanannya berat banget lagi!' Batin Mugetsu yang jantungnya hampir copot. Setelah reiatsu ntu hilang, terlihatlah tubuh dari Ulquiorra yang terkulai dengan elit(?)nya di hamparan pasir.

"...Udah selesei, Shiro. Ini udah selesei..." Ucap Ichigo pelan. Tapi ternyata monster Shiro belom puas ngelukain Ulquiorra. Sekarang monster Shiro ntu lagi jalan menuju tubuh Ulquiorra yang terkulai

"...Shiro? Cukup! Dia udah mati! Kamu mau apa lagi? Shiro!" Tereak ichigo, tapi monster Shiro gak ngehirauinnya. Dia terus jalan ke tubuhnya Ulquiorra.

"Shiro, udah cukup!" Ichigo pun lari lagi nyamperin monster Shiro n... GREP! Dia meluk monster Shiro dari belakang!

"Udah cukup, aku tau kamu gini karna aku 'kan, Shiro?" Bisik Ichigo. Sementara yang dipeluk cuman diem gak bergerak sama sekali. "...kumohon kembalilah jadi Shiro yang kukenal, yang gak pernah marah waloupun kakinya kuinjek(?), waloupun makanannya kurebut. Kumohon..."

Tiba-tiba tanduk di kepala Shiro patah sendiri! Disusul topeng yang ada di mukanya ntu mulai retak dan rumbai-rumbainya pun mulai hilang! Ketika topeng ntu pecah, keliatanlah wajah Shiro dengan tatapan yang setengah sadar.

"...Hime..." GUBRAAK! Shiro pun jatuh pingsan di hamparan pasir bareng Ichigo. Mugetsu yang daritadi cengo langsung nyamperin Shiro n Ichigo n segera ngobatin Shiro nyang luka-luka gara-gara berantem ama Ulquiorra.

"Kau hebat, Otouto! Biasanya kalo orang udah jadi monster kaya gituh, susah dikendaliin loh!" Puji Mugetsu. Yang dipuji cuman blushing sambil ngegarukin palanya yang nggak gatel. 7 menit kemudian, reiatsu Mugetsu mulai menguap dari pori kulit Shiro dan Shiro bangun dari pingsannya.

"A-aakh!" Ringis Shiro sambil megang palanya dan duduk di tempat "...Ichi, kamu gak apa-apa, 'kan?" Cemasnya pake nada orang-sakit-kepala. Ia sempet keribetan gara-gara rambutnya yang sekarang sama kaya Mugetsu, yakni sepinggang. Ichigo cuman menghela nafas n nge-jitak Shiro

PLETOK!

"Kamu masih bisa aja ya nanya 'kamu gak apa-apa' ke orang laen, liat diri kamu sendiri! Aku tuh khawatir kalo kamu gak bisa kembali lagi tau!" Bentak Ichigo kaya emak-emak yang marahin anaknya yang abis maling jambu(?). Tapi ujung-ujungnya Ichigo malah meluk Shiro lagi. "...syukurlah kamu bisa kembali lagi!"

"EHEM!" Dehem Mugetsu "ayo, kita harus nyari yang laen, gue yakin mereka pada kesini gara-gara ledakan reiatsu-nya Shiro!" Baru selesei Mugetsu ngomong, mereka ngedenger suara jeritan lebay yang sangat mereka kenal. Yap, sapa lagi kalo bukan trio setan koplak yang masih dikejar-kejar sama pasukan patroli.

"Huwaa~! Eh, liat! Ntu Mugen Priest-sama, 'kan?!" Tanya Pesche sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Mugetsu

"Nee! Bener! Bener! Mugen Priest-sama~! Tolong kamii~!" Tereak Nel sambil lari pake kecepetan 10.000km/nanodetik(?)

"Waah! Mugen Priest-sama! Saya mohon, tulunglah kami! Helep as! Helep as!" Pinta Dondonchakka tetep dengan bahasa campuraduk-nya. Mugetsu, Ichigo, dan Shiro cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat 3 setan koplak ntu. Mugetsu pun menghela napas n nyebarin reiatsu-nya di tangan. Para patroli pun berhenti n bengong sebentar

"Kembali ke emak kalian atau badan kalian akan ancur kaya kepala sipir disitu?!" Ancem Mugetsu. Para patroli ntu pun mundur selangkah n langsung ngacir gak tentu arah sambil tereak 'Emak! Emak!' Dan akibatnya, semua yang ada disitu pada jawdrop liat tingkah laku para patroli yang koplak

'...gampang amat diusirnya!' Batin Mugetsu. Terus 3 setan koplak ntu nyamperin Mugetsu n meluk Mugetsu berjama'ah(?) Nyampe-nyampe nyang dipeluke jatoh ke bawah

"Nee~! Mugen Priest-sama emang nyang the best deh! Sankyuu udah nyelametin kita~!" Riang Nel. Terus tiba-tiba Ayumi, Ishida n Zangetsu dateng ke tempat mereka. Zangetsu n Ishida cuman bisa sweatdrop liat Mugetsu dikerumunin ama 3 setan yang koplaknya kagak ketulungan ntu, sementara Ayumi keliatannya cemburu ngeliat Mugetsu dipeluk-peluk

"Cih! Ayo cepet! Kita gak punya banyak waktu, Mugen!" Jutek Ayumi. Mugetsu cuman senyum ke arah Ayumi n beranjak bangun.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kalahkan Aizen Sousuke dengan kekuatan kita!" Semangat Mugetsu. Nyang laennya pun ikutan bangkit n semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara keprokan tangan nyang sangat keras

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"...Hebat juga anda bisa mengalahkan Ulquiorra-kun, Ouji!" puji seseorang nyang gak laen gak bukan adalah orang nyang tadi diomongin Mugetsu, yaitu Aizen Sousuke bersama kedua buntut(?) Setianya, yakni Ichimaru Gin n Tousen Kaname *dibejek-bejek Gin n Tousen*

"T-trio penguasa Castillo de la Muerte!" Kaget Shiro

"Hee? Kau ada disini juga ya, Shiromizu-san?" Tanya Gin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ayumi. Yang ditunjuk cuma masang tatapan membunuh sambil nyiapin Silver Gun-nya.

"...kok kalian masih idup sih? Nel Tu, Pesche, n Dondonchakka?" Tanya Tousen pake logat orang-heran. Yang ditanya cuman bisa bergidik ketakutan, apalagi Nel nyang ampe ngompol(?) Saking takutnya. *pala Ryuuta digerogot Nel*

"Hoo, jadi kita ketemu lagi, Ichigo-Hime? Atau, mungkin aku panggilnya Ichigo aja ya?" Sapa Aizen so' kesopanan. Mugetsu nyang ngerasa bahaya kalo nge-biarin Ichigo ngadepin Aizen ngalangin Ichigo n ngeluarin reiatsu dari lengannya

"Gak bakal gue biarin lo nyentuh adek gue lagi!" Ujar Mugetsu. Aizen pun senyam-senyum ndiri kaya orang gila *Ryuuta di-kurohitsugi Aizen* tiba-tiba Gin n Tousen mencar gak tentu arah n padang pasir nyang mereka pinjek ntu nyedot ke dalem! Spontan orang nyang minjek padang pasir ntu pun ikutan kesedot!

"Ke-kenapa ini? GYAAA~!" Teriak Mugetsu nyang keisep bareng Ichigo n Shiro. Terus mereka jatoh di sebuah ruangan gelap nyang lebih mirip penjara. Terus dari sebuah lorong muncul Aizen nyang jalan ke satu sudut ruangan ntu.

"Beritahu kami, Aizen! Ruangan apa ini?" Bentak Shiro. Yang dibentak cuman senyum n naro jarinya di atas sebuah sikring lampu.

"Fufufu... Apa kalian masih ingat dengan ini?" Tawa Aizen sambil neken sikring lampu ntu. N ketika lampu nyala, Mugetsu, Ichigo n Shiro kaget karna hal yang ditunjukin Aizen adalah...

"Tidak, mungkin..."

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai! Apakah hal yang ditunjukkan oleh Aizen? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "huwaa~! Tadaima minna-saa~n! Chapter 12 finnii~sh!"

Ichi : "akhirnya lo balik juga! Gimana kaset PS-nya?"

Ryuuta : "udah ketemu kok! Tuh, lagi dimaenin ama adek gue!"

Mugen : "lo nyari kaset PS aja nyampe berhari-hari gini, gimana kalo nyari kerjaan? Berabad-abad kayanya ya?"

Ryuuta : *nge-pentung Mugen* "Opo? Ngomong sakarepmu toh! Kalo kerjaan mah ya beda lagi!"

Hichi : "akhirnya tugas gue jadi moderator berakhir juga..."

Ryuuta : "oia! Question chapter ini, apakah hal nyang diliatin Aizen ntu? Clue-nya adalah, hal ntu nyangkutin Ichigo 100 taun nyang lalu, waktu dia masih jadi Hime. Hayu, monggo dijawab! Oia, buat review, sekarang bebas mo review ke sapa aja, nggak cuma ke gue doank! Bisa ke Hicchi, Ichi, Mugen, or TenZan. Atou ke tokoh di fict ini juga bisa. Nyang penting orangnya ada di fict ini! Wuahahaha~!"

All except Ryuuta : *sweatdrop*

TenZan : "bukannya hal ntu udah lo kasih tau ye di Kureiji no Yujin?"

Ryuuta : "ember bocor war, wer, woo~r! Huehehehehe..."

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "ya udah deh, karna Ryuuta the Author Kebo udah balik lagi, jadi..."

All : "silahkan RnR fict ini, onegai-shimaa~su!" *membungkuk bersama*


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trapped Soul Ch.13**_

Ryuuta : "Nee Minna-saa~n! Yokatta! Chapter 13 wa koko ni da yo!"

TenZan : "Hey, Ryuuta! Ini kue bulannya dicemplungin ke gula halus, 'kan?"

Ryuuta : "iye! Cemplungin ke gula halus trus simpen di toples! Oie, ntu namanya kue salju! Bukan kue bulan!"

Mugen : "Ryuuta! Ini kejunya masukin ke adonan?"

Ryuuta : "ya iyalah! Lo 'kan mo bikin adonan nastar keju, baka!"

Ichi : "hoe, Ryuuta! Review tuh! Heh, cebol! Lo juga dapet review nih!"

TenZan : *death-glare* "apa lo bilang, Ichigo? Ulang lagi!" *nodongin pedang ke urat nadi Ichi*

Ichi : *muka pucet mode on* "A-ampun, ampun! L-lo dapet review tuh dari Tasya-chan!"

TenZan : "Haah... Yah, begitulah Tasya-chan. Dibilangin ntu author kebo mah hobinya ngerusakin image orang! Masa' gue yang terkenal imut n ganteng ini disuruh jadi babu bikin kue sih? Udah mah gue kebagian bikin kue yang bentuknya ada unsur nama gue-nya lagi! Thanks ya udah muji gue yang the best! Btw, si Hichigo dikemanain tuh?"

Ichi : "Si maho ntu mah, dibuang ke laut juga udah beres!"

Hichi : *death-glare-tingkat-dewa mode on* "GUE UDAH BILANG GUE BUKAN MAHO, ICHIGO YARO! GUE CERO PALA DUREN LO NTU BARU TAO RASA LO YA!" *Vasto Lorde mode on*

Ichi : "Hiyee~! Ampuni gue~!" *ngacir gak tentu arah*

Mugen : *sweatdrop* "...Ryuuta, silahkan bales review-nya! Nih, dari Tasya-chan!"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* Hee? I-iya! Tentang hal nyang bikin mugen, shiro n ichi kaget 'kan? Tenang, bakal dibahas di chapter ini! N bersiaplah untuk cengo! Huahahaha~!"

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "ya-ya udah deh daripada nih sesi makin gaje, langsung aja dibaca chapter 13-nya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"Beritahu kami, Aizen! Ruangan apa ini?" Bentak Shiro. Yang dibentak cuman senyum n naro jarinya di atas sebuah sikring lampu.

"Fufufu... Apa kalian masih ingat dengan ini?" Tawa Aizen sambil neken sikring lampu ntu. N ketika lampu nyala, Mugetsu, Ichigo n Shiro kaget karna hal yang ditunjukin Aizen adalah...

"Tidak, mungkin..."

"Hmph! Bodohnya aku, pastinya kalian mengingat ini, mungkin takkan terlupakan malah!" Ucap Aizen sambil tertawa kecil. Ya, hal yang ditunjukkan oleh Aizen itu gak laen dan gak bukan adalah tubuh Ichigo pas jadi 'Hime' 100 tahun yang lalu!

"...berani sekali kau memperlakukan tubuh Imouto-ku seperti itu!" Geram Mugetsu. Yap, kondisi tubuh ntu memang masih utuh n nggak busuk, tapi cukup mengerikan. Dengan kedua tangan diiket rantey, mata kebuka, masih pake 'wedding dress' dari 100 tahun yang lalu, n sebilah pedang tertancep menembus dadanya.

"Ja-jadi, ini kondisi gue pas gue dibunuh 100 tahun yang lalu?" Kaget Ichigo sambil melototin matanya. Aizen pun tersenyum n menghampiri tubuh hime-Ichigo

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Hime-sama. Kalou tubuhmu ini hancur atou busuk, kau takkan bisa hidup lagi karna rahasia re-inkarnasi-mu ada di sini!" Ucap Aizen sambil menarik kalung dari leher hime-Ichigo. Kalung itu berbentuk salib, sama seperti milik Mugetsu. Hanya saja salibnya berwarna putih dan lebih kecil dari punya Mugetsu.

"Ka-kalung itu!" Kaget Mugetsu

"Yap, kalung yang diberikan oleh Yang Mulia Kurosaki Isshin, raja dari seluruh Priest sekaligus ayahmu dan Mugetsu-ouji, Hime-sama." Jelas Aizen. Terus Ichigo sweatdrop sebentar karna ia baru aja ngedenger kalimat 'Yang Mulia Kurosaki Isshin' dengan telinganya sendiri

'Keren amat gelar bapak stress ntu 100 taun yang lalu! Pake 'Yang Mulia' segala lagi!' Batin Ichigo. Terus tiba-tiba Mugetsu ngeluarin reiatsunya n maju ke depannya ichigo

"Huh! Lo kebanyakan omong, Aizen! Lama-lama lo mirip ama ibu-ibu tukang gosip di sekitar kompleks rumah gue! Heheh..." Ledek Mugetsu sambil cecengiran. Yang diledekin sukses kaget n masang death-glare ke Mugetsu

"Apa lo bilang?! Kurang asem lo ya! Lo sendiri tuh rambut panjang banget kaya kuntilanak!" Bales Aizen pake OOC yang sangat jenius. Dan akhirnya kedua orang ntu terlibat adu mulut. Ichigo n Shiro cuman bisa nge-sweatdrop ria liat Mugetsu n Aizen adu mulut ngomongin kambing(?). Tapi Shiro berenti sweatdrop setelah liat tangan kanan Mugetsu nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kalung Ichigo yang lagi digantung di sabuknya Aizen. Terus Shiro ngeluarin reiatsu dari jarinya n manjangin ntu reiatsu

"Ka-kamu ngapain, Shiro?" Bisik Ichigo

"Ngambil kalung ntu! Ini juga aku disuruh sama Mugen-nii!" Bales Shiro pelan. Terus seudah berhasil ngambil tuh kalung, Mugetsu langsung sumringah kaya kuda mo kawin(?) N ngibasin rambutnya kaya banci abis krimbat *digorok Mugetsu*

"Haah, baiklah! Lo menang, Aizen! Lo bener, bapak gue ntu emang gak punya otak!" Kata Mugetsu "Tapi masih lebih kosongan otak lo yang ketipu ama bualan gue! Hahahaha!" Tawa Mugetsu kaya nenek sihir yang ada di pilem Tom & Jerry *digantung Mugetsu*. Spontan Aizen kaget n ngeliat ke sabuknya. Kalung ntu hilang! N setelah celingak-celinguk, ekor mata Aizen nangkep kalung ntu lagi ngegantung di lehernya Ichigo.

"Se-sejak kapan ntu kalung ada di leher lo?!" Panik Aizen

"Hehe! Dari pas lo adu mulut ama Nii-chan!" Cengir ichigo. Tiba-tiba Aizen masang tampang ngambek n keluarlah ledakan reiatsu warna hitam keunguan yang pekat banget n ngebungkus badannya! Trio priest ntu pun panik n segera ngumpul.

"Beraninya kalian nyuri kalung ntu! HWAAA~!" Tereak Aizen yang sukses bikin ruangan ntu gempa n bikin tubuh hime-ichigo yang kerantey jatoh karna ranteynya lepas dari dinding!

"Ini bahaya! Kalo tubuh Imouto hancur, maka Ichigo yang sekarang juga bakalan lenyap!" Panik Mugetsu. Spontan Ichigo n Shiro kaget ngedengernya. Apalagi Shiro yang gak pengen Ichigo mati lagi kayak 100 tahun yang lalu

"...Aku bakal nyelametin tubuh Hime!" Ucap Shiro. Spontan Ichigo kaget n megang tangannya Shiro buat nyegahin dia.

"Jangan! Aku gak mau kamu mati!" Cemas Ichigo. Shiro pun nundukkin kepalanya. Emang berat pilihannya, antara dia yang mati atau Ichigo yang lenyap. Tapi tugasnya adalah ngejaga Ichigo dengan seluruh jiwa raga. Akhirnya dia ngelepasin genggaman tangannya Ichigo dan tersenyum

"...ini lebih baik daripada kau yang lenyap!" Kata Shiro. Terus dia nyamperin Mugetsu n ngebisikin sesuatu ke telinganya (ya iyalah! Masa' ke jidatnya?!). Mugetsu keliatan pasang muka kaget sebentar. Pas Shiro selesei bisik-bisik Mugetsu natapin Shiro pake tatapan kaget gituh

"...apa kamu yakin, Shiro-kun?" Tanya Mugetsu ngeyakinin Shiro. Yang ditanya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Akhirnya duo Mugen Priest ntu ngejalanin rencananya. Shiro segera berlari ngambil tubuhnya hime-Ichigo. Sialnya, hampir aja berhasil megang tangannya, Aizen meledak! Dan begitu asapnya mereda, terlihatlah sosok mengerikan dengan sayap bertengkorak yang sangat mengerikan (bayangin aja sosok Aizen perubahan terakhir waktu kena Mugetsu di pilem).

"...Monster apa itu?" Kejut Ichigo sambil ambruk ke lantai karna ketakutan sama sosok Aizen yang sekarang. "Ah! Shiro! Shiro!" Tereak Ichigo begitu ngeliat Shiro tergeletak bareng tubuh hime-Ichigo.

"...Cih, berisik Ichi! Aku masih idup!" Decis Shiro sambil bangkit dari kubur(?) n nge-gendong tubuh hime-Ichigo di punggungnya. Terus Shiro pun buru-buru lari nyamperin Ichigo

"Loh, bukannya ada pedang yang nembus dadaku, ya?" Heran ichigo sambil ngegaruk palanya

"Udah dicopot! Ayo! Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Perintah Shiro sambil narik tangannya Ichigo

"Hee? Nii-chan gimana? Aku gak mau kita ninggalin Nii-chan sendiri!" Tolak Ichigo. Spontan Mugetsu malingin mukanya ke arah Ichigo n tersenyum dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jangan khawatirin gue, otouto! Gue bakal nebus dosa yang udah gue buat 100 tahun lalu!" Kata Mugetsu. Shiro pun narikin Ichigo n segera keluar dari sana. Ichigo sempet ngeberontak, tapi apa daya karna ini perintah aniki-nya

"Nii-chan! Aku gak mau pergi tanpa Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Tereak Ichigo yang lagi diseret ama Shiro. Seudah mereka berdua nggak terlihat lagi, Mugetsu pun masang tampang serius ke Aizen.

"Hoo, wajahmu mengerikan Mugetsu-ouji. Akan gue buat wajah lo ntu ancur!" Kata Aizen sambil nembakin reiatsunya dari salah satu sayap. Dan tembakan ntu kena tubuhnya Mugetsu! Tapi ketika asep dari tembakan ntu ngilang, keliatan Mugetsu yang masih berdiri tegak dengan baju compang-camping

"A-apa?! Ma-mana mungkin ini terjadi?!" Kaget Aizen. Mugetsu cuman senyum kecil n ngerobek-robek sisa bajunya. Terus ia ngeluarin gulungan perban warna item yang biasa dia pake di lengannya dari kantong celananya. Terus dia ngebalutin tubuhnya dari pinggang ampe bahu semuanya diperbanin kecuali di bagian lengan kanannya.

"A-apa yang lagi lo lakuin?!" Kepo Aizen

"Gue bakal ngalahin lo dengan kekuatan terakhir gue! Gue bakal nebus dosa terbesar gue, yaitu ngebiarin lo ngebunuh Imouto gue n ngebuat Shiro-kun jadi half-vampire!" Tegas Mugetsu sambil tetep balutin perban di badannya. Kemudian dia makin naek ke bagian wajahnya n berhanti pas perbannya nutup bagian idung. Terus dia ngambil 3 buah jepit kecil warna item n masang ntu jepit di pipi kanannya, tepatnya di balutan terakhir perban ntu. Dan secara ajaib celana Mugetsu berubah jadi hakama berwarna item! Reitasu warna item pekat muley meluas n nyelimutin badannya. Aizen sempet ketakutan ngeliat reiatsu item yang bejibun ntu.

"Ke-kekuatan apa ini?!" Panik Aizen

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh para Mugen Priest keluarga Kurosaki, kekuatan ini diajarkan turun-temurun hanya kepada anak sulung dan kekuatan ini bakal ngorbanin semua kekuatan Priest yang dipunya sebagei balesannya!" Teriak Mugetsu sambil ngacungin tangan ke langit "Terimalah ini! MUGETSU!"

Sementara ntu, Ichigo n Shiro serta Ichimaru Gin yang kebetulan ketemu di lorong berhasil lari keluar istana. Gin ikut kabur gara-gara dia udah gak tahan ama perlakuan Aizen yang semena-mena. Buktinya pas tadi arisan aja dia gak mau dikocok ulang karna takutnya bukan nama dia yang keluar. Akhirnya Gin mutusin untuk nge-hianatin Aizen n bertobat ke jalan yang bener (widiiih, Gin jadi orang alim euy! Eh, salah. Maksudnya Vampire Alim(?)!)

"Belok kemana lagi, Ichimaru-san?" Tanya Shiro.

"Kiri! Kalo kanan soalnya ntar mentok ke kandang bison(?)Nya Aizen!" Kata Gin

"Hee? Dia punya ternak bison?" Heran Ichigo

"Iya, soalnya kata Aizen kalo ternak ayam atou sapi udah mainstream banget. Jadinya dia ternakin bison deh!" Jawab Gin yang sukses bikin Ichigo n Shiro nge-sweatdrop ria. Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara ledakan yang cukup dahsyat yang saking dahsyatnya sukses bikin Ichigo, Shiro n Gin nyungseb(?) ke padang pasir!

DUAAARRR! GROAAAR!

"Le-ledakan apa ntu?!" Kaget Gin, dan begitu mereka bertiga nengok ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya mereka ngeliat seluruh Castillo de la Muerte ancur gara-gara sekumpulan reiatsu item pekat yang banyaknya udah kaya jumlah semua makhluk di bumi pertiwi ini! Kemudian reiatsu itu pun muley menghilang n lenyap ke atas angkasa

"A-apa itu?" Kaget Gin

"...Mugetsu!" Ucap Shiro

"Apa? Kenapa dengan Nii-chan?!" Panik ichigo sambil nge-guncangin badan Shiro. Yang diguncang cuman diem seribu kata sambil nundukin palanya. "Jawab aku Shiro! Nii-chan kenapa?! Shiro!"

"Nee, Shiro-ouji. Emangnya ada apa dengan Mugen Priest ntu?" Tanya Gin. Yang ditanya cuma ngejawab make helaan napas aja

"Haah... Dia bener-bener make jurus ntu, ya?" Ucap Shiro dengan nada sedih.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan 'jurus ntu'?" Panik Ichigo

"Dia make jurus yang bisa bikin semua kekuatan Priest-nya ilang. Jurus ntu dijuluki Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, atou nama aslinya adalah... Mugetsu!" Jelas Shiro yang sukses bikin Ichigo hampir nangis! Dia pun segera berbalik ke istana dan lari sambil nangis(lagi)

"...gak mungkin! Nii-chan! Nii-chaa~n!" Tereak Shiro sambil terus lari. Shiro yang khawatir Ichigo kenapa-napa pun langsung ngejar dia

"I-ichigo! Tunggu! Ichigo!" Kejar Shiro disusul Gin. Lalu di tengah perjalanan, Shiro ngeliat Ichigo yang lagi nangis sambil mangku Mugetsu yang pingsan.

"Nii-chan! Нiks, Kumohon bangunlah Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Isak Ichigo sambil meluk kepala Mugetsu. Terus datenglah Zangetsu n Ishida dari arah barat puing-puing Castillo de la Muerte.

"Ada apa ini? N kenapa Mugetsu-sensei pingsan pake telanjang dada segala?!" Tanya Ishida. Semuanya cuman pada diem seribu kata

"...Mugetsu-sama make jurus yang bisa bikin kekuatan Priest-nya lenyap 'kan, Shiro-sama?" Tanya Zangetsu. Shiro cuman nganggukin palanya. Terus Zangetsu pun ngedeketin Ichigo yang lagi nangis

"...Ichigo?" Tanya Zangetsu sambil nepuk pundaknya Ichigo

"...Za-Zangetsu?! Lo selamet! Yokatta!" Bales Ichigo

"...Boleh gue nyembuhin Mugetsu-sama? Mungkin cuma nyembuhin luka luarnya doang, tapi biarkanlah gue ngebantu waloupun bantuan yang gue kasih cuma dikit!" Tawar Zangetsu

"A-aku juga mao nyembuhin Mugetsu-sensei! Gimana pun juga dia adalah guruku!" Semanget Ishida

"Aku bakal ngebantu kok, Ichi." Kata Shiro

"Nee, biarkanlah aku ngebantu kalian juga sebagei permintaan maaf!" Tawar Gin. Lalu semua orang disana kecuali Ichigo pun mengobati Mugetsu dengan semangat. 30 menit kemudian Mugetsu selesei diobatin, sekarang Zangetsu lagi nutupin luka di tubuh hime-Ichigo yang dibawa sama Shiro.

"...Gak kusangka tubuh Hime-sama masih utuh kaya dulu!" Kagum Zangetsu. 5 menit kemudian, Zangetsu selesei nutupin luka luar hime-Ichigo. Dia pun ngehela nafas n ngeregangin badannya yang cebol ntu *ditendang Zangetsu*

"Yo, Shiro-sama! Lukanya udah ketutup sempurna semua! Bahkan bisa dikatain kalo tubuh ini bisa diisi lagi dengan jiwa yang baru!" Kata Zangetsu

"Tapi gimana caranya ngisi jiwa ntu?" Tanya Gin. Tiba-tiba muncullah ntu 3 setan koplak dari belakang Ishida n sukses bikin Ishida hampir jantungan

"Nee, boleh nggak kita nolongin ngisi jiwa itu?" Tawar Nel ke Zangetsu. Spontan semua yang ada disitu kecuali Mugetsu yang masih pingsan kaget setengah mati ngedengernya.

"Hee? Emangnya bisa?" Tanya Gin

"Jangan ngeremehin kita ya! Waloupun cebol gini Nel punya kemampuan buat nyobekin roh orang n nempatin sobekan roh ntu dimanapun dia suka!" Pamer Dondonchakka yang ujung-ujungnya palanya digerogotin Nel gara-gara dibilang cebol

"Heh! Gue tuh gak cebol! Gue tuh udah dewasa tau!" Ambek Nel ke Dondonchakka

"Hah? Udah dewasa? Ngimpi ya lo?" Kata Zangetsu gak percaya

"Waah, gak percaya nih anak! Liatin nih! Simsabalim(?) Ka-arba-arba(?)!" Tereak Nel, dan... Poff! Nel berubah drastis dari yang tadinya anak kecil jadi gadis remaja yang sangat... Ehem, gitu deh. N tubuhnya kini sukses bikin Ichigo, Ishida, Gin, Shiro n Zangetsu pada nosebleed ngeliatnya! N tiba-tiba si Dondonchakka mukul tengkaknya Ichigo sehingga Ichigo pingsan!

"Nah, mari kite muley proses penyobekan roh-nya~!"

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**Musuh telah berhasil ditumpas! Apakah proses penyobekan roh ala Nel berhasil? Dan apakah Mugetsu bakalan siuman? Akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya!**_

Ryuuta : "hwaa~! Minna-san! Yokatta! Chapter 13 finnii~sh!"

Hichi : "...lo gak cape ngetiknya? Panjang banget bro! Lo mao bikin chapter fict atou jalan tol?!"

Ryuuta : "huwee~! Gomennasai! Tadinya gue mo bikin nih chapter jadi final chapter, cuma karna masih panjang, jadinya harus nambah 1 chapter lagi deh!"

Ichi : "WHAT?! Nih fict tinggal 1 chapter lagi kelar?! Yokatta~!" *sujud syukur*

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "biasa aja kali, Chi!"

Mugen : "...Gue make final getsuga tenshou disini?! Bukannya gue final getsuga tenshou ntu sendiri ya?"

Ryuuta : "gapapa donk! Terserah gue! Dan juga gue punya alesan knapa tadinya gue nyepetin kelarnya nih fict, soalnya 'kan besok gue sekolah cuy! Jadi gue gak bakal bisa ngetik wong kagak boleh bawa hape ke sekolah!"

TenZan : "loh? Bukannya besok ntu ultahnya Ichigo, ya?"

Ryuuta : "Hee? Sou da! Otanjoubi omedetou, Icchi~!" *nyalamin tangannya Ichi*

Ichi : "woy! Jangan bocorin rahasia pribadi donk!"

Mugen : *senyum iblis mode on* "gue mo beli telor busuk dulu ah~"

Hichi : "Heh! Mugetsu! Tungguin! Gue ikut! Gue sekalian mo beli bilao ama tepung! Heheh, liat saja nanti Ichigo! Lo bakalan menderita karna lo udah ngatain gue maho! Huahahaha~!"

All except Hichi & Mugen : *jawdrop*

Ryuuta : "ya udah deh, akhir kata dari gue, silahkan RnR chapter 13 ini! Onegai-shimaa~su! N selamet ultah ya buat Ichigo! Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ichi~! Wish you all the BAD ya! Eh, salah! Maksudnya Wish You All The BEST!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Trapped Soul Ch.14**_

Ryuuta : "Nee, Minna-saa~n! Yokatta! Chapter 14 wa koko ni da yo!"

Ichi : "What?! Chapter 14?! Berarti ini bukan chapter terakhir donk!"

Ryuuta : "ya kalo cukup mah, ini bakalan jadi chapter terakhir! Kalo nggak yah... Terpaksa deh ada chapter 15!"

Ichi : *berdo'a mode on* "Kami-Sama! Moga-mogaan ini adalah chapter terakhir! Gue udah gak tahan jadi cowok berjiwa cewek~!"

All except Ichi : *sweatdrop*

Hichi : "...Kami-Sama, gue punya majikan stress-stress amat sih!"

Mugen : "diri gue yang satu lagi kok stress-stress amet sih?"

TenZan : "tau gini gue nyesel dah ngasih si Mugetsu ke lo!"

Ryuuta : "Nee, Ichigo! Ada review tuh buat lo! Dari Tasya-chan!"

Ichi : "Hah?! Serius lo?! Okey, gue jawab! Hmm... Gue juga gak tau gue ultah keberapa, Tasya-chan. Antara 19 tahunan mungkin. Kalo mau, Tanyain aja ke Tite Kubo lewat twitter resminya! Oia, soal PU nyusul ya!"

Hichi : "Nee, Ichigo! Emang Tite Kubo punya Twitter gituh?"

Ichi : "Punya, wong si Ryuuta juga nge-follow Twitternya!"

Mugen : "Beneran, Ryuuta?"

Ryuuta : "Heheh, iya bener! Gue ntu juga nemu akunnya dari Fanpage di Facebook!"

TenZan : "Woy, kok ini jadi malah ngomongin Twitter-nya Tite Kubo sih? Ya udah deh, silahkan dibaca (calon) chapter terakhir fict ini ya!"

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**By: Tobiagare Ryuuta**_

_**Pairing : Priest Ichi X Vampire Hichi (as friend)**_

_**Rating : T for Supranatural and Action**_

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Senpai**_

_**Warning : gaje, garing, OOC yg sangat jenius, ada OC 1, first fict, friendship, no yaoi, no flame, and don't like don't read!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Nee, boleh nggak kita nolongin ngisi jiwa itu?" Tawar Nel ke Zangetsu. Spontan semua yang ada disitu kecuali Mugetsu yang masih pingsan kaget setengah mati ngedengernya.

"Hee? Emangnya bisa?" Tanya Gin

"Jangan ngeremehin kita ya! Waloupun cebol gini Nel punya kemampuan buat nyobekin roh orang n nempatin sobekan roh ntu dimanapun dia suka!" Pamer Dondonchakka yang ujung-ujungnya palanya digerogotin Nel (lagi) gara-gara dibilang cebol

"Heh! Gue tuh gak cebol! Gue tuh udah dewasa tau!" Ambek Nel ke Dondonchakka

"Hah? Udah dewasa? Ngimpi ya lo?" Kata Zangetsu gak percaya

"Waah, gak percaya nih anak! Liatin nih! Simsabalim(?) Ka-arba-arba(?)!" Tereak Nel, dan... Poff! Nel berubah drastis dari yang tadinya anak kecil jadi gadis remaja yang sangat... Ehem, gitu deh. N tubuhnya kini sukses bikin Ichigo, Ishida, Gin, Shiro n Zangetsu pada nosebleed ngeliatnya! N tiba-tiba si Dondonchakka mukul tengkaknya Ichigo sehingga Ichigo pingsan!

"Nah, mari kite muley proses penyobekan roh-nya~!"

Pertama, Nel ngebaringin badannya Ichigo di sebelah hime-Ichigo. Terus Nel mulei nengadahin tangannya di atas dada Ichigo. N ajaibnya, begitu Nel ngangkat tangannya, nempel sesuatu seperti reiatsu warna ungu yang ngebentuk kaya Ichigo!

"Nee, kamu yang cebol disitu! Kamu Cure Priest, 'kan? Boleh minta bantuan gak?" Tanya Nel setengah ngejek yang sempet bikin Zangetsu naek podium(?). Eh salah, maksudnya naek darah. Tapi demi Ichigo n Hime-sama, dia simpen kemarahannya ntu di saku(?) Eh, maksudnya di hati n nyamperin Nel.

"Nee, Cure Priest-chan pegangin rohnya sebelah sana ya! Ntar gue nyobekinnya dari sebelah sini!" Instruksi Nel. Terus Zangetsu ngikutin instruksinya. Begitu Nel narik tangannya, rohnya Ichigo kebagi 2 jadi warna merah dan biru!

"Nee, sekarang simpen roh warna biru ntu di badan adeknya Mugen Priest-sama! Yang merah biar gue yang simpen di badan tuan putri ntu!" Kata Nel

"Heh! Tuyul setengah stress! Gimana cara gue nyimpen nih roh?!" Tanya Zangetsu setengah protes nyampe-nyampe keluar hujan lokal(?) Dari mulutnya *dipentung Zangetsu*

"Ya turunin aja tangan lo ke dadanya Half Mugen-san, susah-susah amat sih!" Sewot Nel sambil jalan ke tubuhnya hime-Ichigo n nurunin tangannya ke atas perutnya. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh hime-Ichigo ngeluarin cahaya warna merah yang sangat nyilauin mata nyampe-nyampe Gin yang matanya udah sipit pun harus nutupin matanya pake tangan saking silaunya *di-Kamishini no Yari Gin*. Setelah cahaya ntu mereda, tiba-tiba terjadi suatu keajaiban! Tubuh hime-Ichigo bergerak! N matanya yang emang udah kebuka berkedip n ngelirik ke arah kiri n kanan!

"Ah..." Bisik hime-Ichigo sambil berusaha bangun. Tapi karna badannya masih kaku, jadi harus dipegangin ama Nel. "...Kamu siapa?" Tanya hime-Ichigo pake nada halus ke Nel. Yang ditanya cuma senyum sambil meremin matanya *di-cero Nel*

"Nama hamba Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Hime-sama. Hamba-lah yang membangunkan anda dari tidur panjang yang anda alami selama 100 tahun ini." Jawab Nel pake nada ala pelayan kerajaan. Hime-Ichigo pun nengok ke arah kanan, dia ngeliat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat penting. Yap, dia ngeliat Shiro-ouji, pengantinnya 100 tahun yang lalu

"Shi-Shiro-kun?!" Kaget hime-Ichigo sambil melototin matanya n sumringah kaya bison mo kawin(?). Shiro sempet pasang muka kaget sekaligus seneng. Terus Shiro pun ngehampirin hime-Ichigo n berlutut di hadapannya

"Hi-Hime? Ini... Ini bener-bener kau, Hime?" Tanya Shiro stengah gak yakin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah hime-Ichigo. Yang ditunjuk cuma senyum n nganggukin palanya terus ngelus-ngelus rambut Shiro

"Ya, Shiro-kun. Ini aku, Ichigo-hime. Dulu kita hampir menikah, 'kan, Shiro-kun?" Jawab hime-Ichigo sambil senyum. Terus mungkin karna saking senengnya, Shiro langsung meluk hime-Ichigo!

"Hime! Yokatta~! Kukira aku gak bakal ketemu kamu lagi!" Girang Shiro sambil melukin Hime-nya ntu. Hime-Ichigo pun ngebales peluk n netesin aer mata saking bahagianya.

"Aku juga bersukur, Shiro-kun! Kukira... Kukira... Hiks, kukira aku gak bakal bisa ketemu denganmu lagi!" Kata hime-Ichigo. "Oh iya, Nii-chan mana?" Tanya hime-Ichigo yang spontan bikin semua yang ada di situ pada nge-diem ria. "Etto, kenapa pada diem semua ya?" Tanya hime-Ichigo. Terus Shiro ngelepasin pelukannya n ngelus rambut hime-Ichigo

"...Hime, Mugen-nii ada disini. Hanya saja..." Gugup Shiro. "Dia sedang tertidur karna make Mugetsu demi nyelametin kita."

Dan jawaban dari Shiro ntu sukses bikin hime-Ichigo kaget setengah hidup(?)! Eh salah, maksudnya stengah mati! Ekor matanya nangkep kalo aniki-nya ntu lagi terbaring di sebelah Zangetsu n Ichigo. Terus hime-Ichigo berdiri n nyamperin badan aniki-nya ntu

"Nii... Chan?" Kata hime-Ichigo terbata-bata. Terus dia berlutut n mandangin wajah aniki-nya ntu. "...Arigatou ne, Nii-chan..." Bisiknya.

"Etto, kita semua udah berusaha ngebangunin Mugetsu-sama. Tapi... Percuma. Shiro-sama yang merupakan Mugen Priest saja tak mampu membangunkannya, Hime-sama." Jelas Zangetsu panjang lebar. Terus hime-Ichigo nengadahin tangannya di atas dada Mugetsu n tiba-tiba keluar reiatsu berwarna hitam kemerahan yang nyelimutin tangannya

"...Mungkin aku bisa ngebangunin Nii-chan. Walaupun baru Half-Mugen, aku udah diajarin cara ngebangunin Nii-chan kalou dia memakai Mugetsu oleh Ibu dari kecil." Kata hime-Ichigo. Tapi gak lama kemudian, reiatsu ntu muley ngilang dari tangan hime-Ichigo!

"Shi-shimatta! Tubuhku masih kaku! Aku... Aku gak bisa ngerahin seluruh reiatsu-ku!" Panik hime-Ichigo. Ichigo yang daritadi diem aja di sebelah Zangetsu nyamperin hime-Ichigo n noel(?) Punggungnya

"...Hime-sama. Kalou boleh, aku mau ngasih sebagian reiatsu-ku buat nyembuhin Nii-chan. Boleh gak, Hime-sama?" Tanya Ichigo sambil ngulurin tangannya. Hime-Ichigo sedikit kaget begitu ngeliat muka Ichigo yang mirip ama dia n Shiro

"Etto, boleh-boleh saja tapi... Kamu siapa ya? Kok kamu juga manggil Mugetsu-nii pake sebutan..." Tanya hime-Ichigo setengah kaget. Yang ditanya cuma senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila *dipites Ichigo*

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku ini... Yah, bisa dibilang aku adalah reinkarnasimu, Hime-sama."

"Reinkarnasi? Berarti... Kau adalah aku di masa 100 tahun mendatang? Kok, mukanya koplak(?) Amat sih?" Kaget hime-Ichigo setengah ngeledek. Yang diledek pun kaget karna gak nyangka kalo seorang putri kelas atas ternyata mulutnya bisa pedes juga!

"Ko-koplak?! Maksudmu?" Protes Ichigo. Hime-Ichigo pun cuma ketawa-ketawa kecil ngeliat tingkah reinkarnasi-nya ntu

"Hihihi, Bercanda Ichigo! Hihi, jadi canggung karna manggil nama sendiri. Ya udah, taro tanganmu di atas tanganku ya!" Perintah hime-Ichigo. Terus Ichigo pun nurutin perintah hime-Ichigo n ajaibnya, reiatsu di tangan hime-Ichigo langsung ngebludak!

"Waah, hebat! Reiatsu-mu sangat kuat! Lihat! Sampe-sampe ngebludak gituh!" Kagum hime-Ichigo. Yang dipuji cuman diem seribu kata sambil sedikit blushing. "Oh iya, cukup panggil aku Hime saja ya, soalnya kau 'kan reinkarnasiku, Ichigo." Kata hime-Ichigo sambil senyum. Dan 5 menit kemudian, Mugetsu pun bangun dari tidurnya!

"A-ah..." Ringis Mugetsu sambil megang kepalanya. Belom sempet matanya ngeliat dengan bener, dia udah dikagetin gara-gara dipeluk sama hime-Ichigo!

"NII-CHAA~N! HISASHIBURI~!" Tereak hime-Ichigo sambil meluk-meluk aniki-nya ntu. Yang dipeluk pun sukses kaget n hampir kehabisan oksigen!

"I-Imouto?! O-oksigee~n!" Rintih Mugetsu yang sukses bikin semua yang ada disitu nge-sweatdrop ria

"Hee, gomee~n!" Panik hime-Ichigo sambil ngelepasin pelukannya. Mugetsu pun terengah-engah sambil megang dadanya saking seseknya gara-gara dipeluk sama Imouto-nya sendiri *ditendang Mugen n hime-Ichigo*

"Hah... Hah... Hah, oia Zangetsu, ishida-san! Kalian tadi sama Ayumi 'kan? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Mugetsu ke Zangetsu n Ishida. Yang ditanya cuman saling tatap n nurunin mukanya dikit.

"Ayumi-san... Ayumi-san gugur saat melawan Tousen Kaname yang jadi monster, dia menyuruh kami pergi duluan dan nembakin reiatsu terakhirnya. Memang Tousen Kaname itu mati, tapi..." Gugup Zangetsu

"...Dia menjadi debu, dan hilang bersama tiupan angin. Ya 'kan, Zangetsu?" Tebak Mugetsu sambil senyum pahit. Yang ditanya cuman nganggukin palanya. Mugetsu pun menghela napas n berdiri terus ngeprukin(?) Badannya

"Yah... Lagian gue juga gak terlalu sedih, Zangetsu. Dibalik semua ini, pasti ada hikmah-nya!" Terus dia pun ngepalin tangan di bawah dagunya yang sedikit nunduk. "...Semoga jiwa Ayumi tenang disana, dan segala dosanya diampuni oleh Kami-Sama..."

"...Amin..." Gumam Zangetsu dan semua yang ada disana. Yap, walaupun Ayumi hanya sedikit membantu, dia-lah yang ngebawa mereka semua ke Diablo Mundo. Tanpa dia, mungkin sekarang hime-Ichigo gak akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nah, mari kita pulang Minna!" Ajak Mugetsu. Terus semua orang yang ada disitu pun bediri termasuk Gin.

"Nee, bolehkah aku ikut kalian? Karna Aizen udah gak ada, aku ingin bebas ngeliat dunia!" Tanya Gin. Lalu mereka semua pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Gak lama kemudian Pesche manggil Bawabawa make siulannya n langsung naek ke atas palanya Bawabawa.

"Yo, Minna! Karna kalian udah ngebawa perdameyan di Diablo Mundo, aku n Bawabawa bakal nganterin kalian ke gerbang dimensi! Ayo naek!" Ajak Pesche. Terus semua naek ke palanya Bawabawa n Bawabawa pun langsung tancep gas. Pas lagi di perjalanan, Mugetsu pun ngelirik ke arah belakang n sempet tersenyum pahit begitu ngeliat hamparan pasir di bawahnya.

'...Arigatou, Ayumi. Hontou ni arigatou. Gomennasai, Sayonara, Soshite... Aishiteru yo, Ayumi' batinnya sambil sempet netesin setitik aer mata. Gak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampe di gerbang dimensi n turun dari palanya Bawabawa.

"Nee, Nel-san, lo gak ikut nih?" Tanya Gin. Yang ditanya cuman geleng-geleng pala sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. *di-Gamiusa Nel*

"Nggak, gue mo disini aja sama Docchin, Pecchan n Bakkun. Soale Diablo Mundo nih udah kaya rumahku sendiri, Ichimaru-san!" Tolak Nel dengan halus. "Jaa ne, Minna!" Lanjutnya sambil nge-dadah-dadah-in tangannya.

"Jaa ne, Nel! Dondonchakka! Pesche! Dan... Bawabawa!" Bales Mugetsu dan yang lainnya. Akhirnya mereka pun ngelewatin gerbang dimensi ntu n tiba di tempat asal mereka, yakni Lawang Sewu!

"Nee, jadi ini dunia fana yang sekarang?" Kagum Gin

"Jangan kagum dulu! Ayo kita keluar dari sini!" Ajak Mugetsu. Terus setelah mereka nyari-nyari jalan keluar, akhirnya mereka nemu juga pintu keluar n keluar dari Lawang Sewu. n disana mereka ngeliat Inoue, Tatsuki, Rukia, n semuua siswa 12-6 yang lagi sibuk nyariin Mugetsu, Ichigo, juga Zangetsu yang menurut mereka tiba-tiba ngilang.

"Hee? Ntu Mugetsu-sensei 'kan?" Tanya Inoue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Mugetsu

"Waah, iya bener! Sensee~i! Hisashiburi~!" Girang semua siswi 12-6 yang langsung ngerumunin Mugetsu. N murid yang laen pun pada nge-sweatdrop ria gara-gara tingkah laku siswi-siswi kelas mereka ntu

"Haah, baru aja gak ketemu 2 jam udah pada lebay kaya gini!" Kata Ikkaku sambil tetep nge-sweatdrop ria n megang-megang palanya yang BoCin alias Botak liCin ntu *di-Hozukimaru Ikkaku*

"Hah? 2 jam? Bukannya kita disana berha-" protes Ichigo yang mulutnya langsung dibekep(?) ama Zangetsu

"Ssst! Perbedaan waktu antara disini ama di Diablo Mundo ntu jauh! Jadi 2 hari disana sama aja 2 jam disini! Wakatta?!" Bisik Zangetsu sambil jinjit-jinjitan(?) Karna badannya yang cebol ntu *di-getsuga tenshou TenZan*. Yang dibisikin cuma ngangguk-nganggukin palanya doang. Dan begitu Inoue ngeliat ke arah kirinya, dia ngeliat Shiro n hime-Ichigo yang masih nge-sweatdrop ria

"Hee? Ntu sapa? Kok, mirip ama Kurosaki-kun sih?!" Heboh Inoue sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke hime-Ichigo

"Hoo, dia ini adekku, Inoue-san! Dan laki-laki di sebelahnya ntu tuh pacarnya! Namanya Shiro! Kalo adekku namanya Hime! Kenalan gih!" Suruh Mugetsu yang kembali make logat jawa(?)-nya ntu.

"Haah, gue dicuekin. Kejam amat!" Kata Gin sambil nge-hela napasnya.

"Nee, Nii- maksudku Mugetsu-sensei! Bisnya udah dateng tuh! Ayo balik(?)!" Tereak Ichigo yang berisiknya gak kalah ama suara toa-nya Futoshi(?) *digampar Ichi n Futoshi* sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah bis yang baru aja dateng

"Yosh, Minna-san! Ayo kita semua pulang ke kota Karakura! Yo cap cus cii~n(?)!" Semanget Mugetsu sambil tereak kaya banci ditendang gajah(?) *dibius Mugetsu*. Pas semuanya udah masuk, cuman hime-Ichigo n Shiro yang belom masuk ke bis

"...kita mulai dari awal lagi, Shiro-kun?" Tanya hime-Ichigo sambil megang tangannya Shiro. Yang ditanya pun cuma senyum n ngebales pegang tangannya hime-Ichigo

"Ya, Hime. Ayo, kita pulang dan memulai semua ini dari awal lagi!" Bales Shiro. N akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke kota Karakura dengan selamet sentausa(?)...

_**Trapped Soul**_

_**~Owari~**_

Ryuuta : "Nee! Yokatta, Minna-saa~n! Trapped Soul wa owari desu yo~! Tapi kok kayanya endingnya gaje banget ya?"

Ichi : "YOKATTA~! Arigatou, Kami-Sama! Hontou ni Arigatou~!" *sujud sukur (lagi)*

All except Ichi : *jawdrop*

Mugen : *tetep sweatdrop* "...Kami-sama, tau gini gue nyesel jadi kakak dia di fict ini!"

TenZan : "lo mending kakak! Gue! Sahabat bro!"

Hichi : "lo masih mending, cebol! Lah gue! Jadi pengantennya 100 taun lalu! Idiih..." *bergidik mode on*

Ryuuta : "Nee, Nee! Kok ichigo jadi autis gini, sih?! Ya udah deh! Gue mo ngucapin makasih buat yang udah setia baca fict gaje ini, juga buat yang udah nge-review! Khususnya Tasya-chan yang itsumo ngasih review-nya! Hontou ni arigatou ne, Tasya-chan!"

Hichi : "Yosha! Kita semua dari fict Trapped Soul ngucapin..."

All : "Met Hari Lebaraaa~n!(?)"

Ryuuta : *sweatdrop* "Laah, kok lebaran sih?! Masih lama wooy! Yang bener tuh..."

All : "Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimaasu! Soshite, Hoka no fikushon de ai shimashou~!" *ngebungkuk bersama*


End file.
